Ranko's Curse A Love Story
by John Tannius
Summary: It's Back! The story of a girl and the girl who falls in love with her. Now with 99.9% less sex scenes.
1. Introduction

Ok everyone! Here it is!  
  
Back by popular demand:  
  
Ranko's Curse (A love story)  
  
I have to say that I was a little overwhelmed when I first posted this story a few months back. All I was attempting to do was see if I could write a lemon then next thing I know I had a plot and in depth characters actually doing things besides having sex! I found that Lemon scenes are actually very easy to write (Makes me wonder if I could write Romance novels for a living) but as the story developed it became less about sex and more about a girl finding her place in the world.  
  
This fic was fairly dirty so in order to be able to post it under the new restrictions I had to wash it off a bit. The is still a strong lemon smell on it but nothing more than what you might find in any Harlequin Romance novel.  
  
Anyway, I want to thank all the people who read it the first time around and were so supportive and I would like to welcome all you new readers and hope no one is offended by my story.  
  
So without further ado, click on the next chapter button and get on with the story!  
  
Ikimashou!  
  
PS. As always, I own none of these characters, I'm just a poor unfortunate soul who fell into the pool of drowned fanfic writer. 


	2. Ranko's Secret

Chapter one: Ranko's secret ____________________  
  
The postcard said simply, "Bringing Ranma home soon."  
  
Soun looked like he was about to cry but contained himself long enough to go looking for his family. He entered the kitchen, "Kasumi!" Upstairs, "Nabiki!" Akane's room was curiously empty, "Now where is that girl?"  
  
Going out into the backyard he called out, "Kimiko! Have you seen Akane?"  
  
Kimiko was working in a flower bed trying to get some bulbs planted before it started raining, "I believe she's training in the dojo dear." She said.  
  
"Could you bring her in? There's an important announcement I need to make." Soun said.  
  
Akane was in the dojo going through a complex kata with a practice polearm. She preferred bare hands tactics but her style was anything goes so she knew she had to learn weapon styles as well. Finishing her kata with a thrust that would have disemboweled a person she bowed to the miniature shrine on the far wall and went to grab a towel.  
  
"You performed that well daughter. I'm glad you're showing an interest in your mother's styles." Kimiko said as she entered.  
  
"Well, it is anything goes right?" Akane laughed.  
  
Kimiko frowned, "True but I wish it had a different name. The anything goes school of martial arts sounds so dishonest. Enough about that, your father has something he wishes to announce to the family."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rain had come swiftly. It always seemed to these days. If not rain then water from some other source. It had been that way for over two weeks now and he was getting tired of it.  
  
"Father? Please, we have to go back to China. I'm sure that guide knows how to cure this curse." The boy pleaded. He had a purple Chinese style shirt with wooden ties and a pair of blue silk pants. They looked a little worn from traveling.  
  
"For the last time we are not going back to China! I don't want to hear another word on the subject. Now come along, the Tendos are expecting us. Remember what I told you." The man said. He was wearing a dirty white gi and had a handkerchief tied to his bald head.  
  
The boy thought about making a run for it. He had tried before but his father always caught him. Sighing he hung his head and accepted his fate, for now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"My friend Genma Saotome and his son Ranma have been on a training trip for over ten years now. Recently they crossed over into China to study some of the more obscure martial arts." Soun began.  
  
"Ooh, China." Nabiki remarked.  
  
"I guess that would be kinda cool to train in China." Akane agreed.  
  
"Anyway, they are on their way here and if one of you were to marry Ranma the future of the anything goes martial arts would be secure."  
  
The reaction was less than positive.  
  
"You want one of us to marry a boy?" Akane screamed.  
  
"Would you rather it was a girl?" Nabiki replied. Akane hesitated then shut up with a cross looking expression on her face.  
  
"I hope he's at least my age. Younger men are so immature." Kasumi said.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. She had been halfway expecting something like this for some time now. None of the sisters really had any love interests unless you counted the boys that chased Akane around school and they weren't getting any younger.  
  
"Who knows, maybe he's cute." She finally said.  
  
"Soun, exactly when did you plan on discussing this with your wife?" Kimiko said with an edge to her voice.  
  
Soun gulped nervously and began sweating as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't get him killed when there was the sound of the front door opening.  
  
"Ah that must be them now." Soun said getting up and being thankful for the save.  
  
Nabiki followed close behind to get a good look at Ranma with the rest of the family following farther back. Genma came around the corner with Ranma.  
  
"Tendo! It's good to see you after all these years. We have much to talk about but first, let me introduce my son Ranma." Genma said joyfully.  
  
"Er, I'm.Ran...ma Saotome. Pleased to meet you." The boy bowed.  
  
Nabiki leaned in, "Ooh, he is cute." Ranma blushed.  
  
Genma put his hand on Ranma's shoulder causing Ranma to wince, "Why don't you show the girls here the fruits of your training while Soun and I talk."  
  
Akane came forward being prodded from behind by her mother, "Hi, I'm Akane. You know kempo right?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Good then we can spar together." She said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane faced off against Ranma. Nabiki and Kasumi sat at the side of the dojo to watch. Ranma and Akane bowed to each other. Akane dropped into a standard kempo stance until she realized Ranma was just standing there staring at her. She recognized the style immediately, it was the same as her own. She seemed to come out of the stance and smiled at the look of surprise on Ranma's face as she assumed a casual standing position. Suddenly, faster than the two girls on the sidelines could follow, the two combatants leapt at each other. They traded a flurry of blows that either missed each other or were blocked and landed opposite their starting positions. Circling each other as if they were just out for a walk in the park they sized each other up. Ranma's respect for the girl rose immensely, she obviously had a great sensei. Ranma went in for a low kick that Akane leapt over. While still down however, Ranma thrust a fist up to catch Akane in the stomach. Finishing her flip over Ranma, Akane kicked back to glance her foot off Ranma's shoulder blade as he rolled forward in anticipation of an attack.  
  
This went on for another ten minutes, each fighter attacking or defending but neither landing any telling blows. They both seemed to reach a conclusion at the same time and stopped. Facing each other they bowed, then bowed to the small shrine.  
  
"You're pretty good." Akane acknowledged grudgingly.  
  
"You're not bad yourself. I know a few moves I learned in China that I could have used but it didn't seem fair." Ranma said.  
  
Akane felt a little angry at his comment. Apparently he wouldn't go all out on a girl. At least he fought her with respect and didn't seem to want anything in return like the guys at school did. Akane decided to let it slide. Maybe he would show her some of his moves if he stayed a while.  
  
"I'm going to see if my father is done talking to your dad." Ranma said and left the dojo.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi both got up and went to Akane.  
  
"So what do you think?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"He seems nice enough, but he's a little young for me." Kasumi admitted.  
  
"I don't think he's my type." Akane said.  
  
"What? How can you say that? He's an awesome martial artist, he knows the same style you do, and he has manners which is in short supply in men these days. You guys are perfect for each other." Nabiki exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. He's just.just.a boy! You know I hate boys!" Akane protested.  
  
"I don't think he's anything like the boys who bother you at school. In fact if you were engaged to him they might just start leaving you alone. Besides, if you don't take him, I just might. He's pretty good looking." Nabiki smirked.  
  
"Well, maybe. I want to think about it first. I barely know him. What if I find out I don't like him? It wouldn't look good to break off the engagement after a few months because I find out I can't stand him. Besides, anyone that perfect has to have some hidden flaws." Akane argued.  
  
"Let's see what daddy has to say later." Kasumi offered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma entered the house to see Soun and Genma drinking sake and talking about old times. He wondered if it was worth interrupting when he saw Kimiko come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ranma, right?" she asked. Ranma nodded. "You look like you've been working out. You should probably take a bath and wash some of the dust of the road off as well. You will at least be staying the night so you should relax."  
  
Ranma hesitated. Where water was concerned he never had good luck.  
  
Kimiko wouldn't take no for an answer however and escorted him to the furo.  
  
Sighing in defeat Ranma went in and changed out of his traveling clothes. He went in and sat on a small wooden stool. Filling a bucket with cold water he drenched himself. He was really starting to hate cold water. Looking at a mirror on the far wall he saw a stranger looking back. Shaking his head he grabbed the soap and began to lather up.  
  
Downstairs Akane and her sisters were still discussing the possible benefits and deficits of being Mrs. Ranma Saotome. Akane happened to catch a whiff of herself and decided to excuse herself to go take a bath before dinner. After all she had two practice sessions in the space of a few hours.  
  
Upstairs, a petite red head girl sat soaking in the furo.  
  
"What to do, What to do? I hate this damn curse. Those three girls seem nice enough, maybe they could accept me as friends. But what would father say? I wish we'd never gone to China." She said to herself standing up to get out of the furo.  
  
At that moment the door slid open revealing Akane, naked except for a towel held in front of her.  
  
Akane looked up. There was someone in the tub. At first she thought maybe she'd walked in on Ranma. But it wasn't Ranma. It was a girl. A really good looking girl. A really good looking strange girl was in the bathroom.  
  
It took a full fifteen seconds for Akane's brain to unfreeze, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bathroom?" she finally said.  
  
The redhead hung her head. The jig was up, "I'm Ranko Saotome. Sorry about this."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you Ranma's sister?" Akane asked. She wondered why no one had mentioned this before. Somebody surely would have mentioned something as important as having a sister visiting as well.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I'll try to explain. You won't believe me at first, I wouldn't if I hadn't lived it, but I can prove it as long as you promise not to freak out ok?"  
  
The two girls were sitting on the edge of the furo. Akane had wrapped her towel around herself. She wasn't sure why but she felt self conscious around the girl.  
  
Ranko took a deep breath, "First off, the boy you met earlier? Well, he's me. I'm really a girl but I was cursed while my father and I were training in China."  
  
-------------------- Begin Flashback --------------------  
  
Ranko and Genma enter the small valley. There are small pools of water all over the valley floor with bamboo sticking out at various heights. A short pudgy man in an old communist China uniform begins pointing around.  
  
"Here sir is Jusenkyou cursed springs. Over one hundred springs each with it's own tragic curse." He says to Genma.  
  
"So it's really true. I'm glad I paid to have this brochure translated after all. Finally my dreams will come true." Tears stream from Genma's eyes.  
  
Genma comes to his senses a few minutes later and leans over and whispers to the guide, "Now show me where the spring of drowned man is." He hands over a few bills of the local currency.  
  
The guide nods and beckons them to follow.  
  
"Come on Ranko let's look around before we spar." Genma says.  
  
The guide leads the two to a nondescript spring just like the multitude of other springs. Nodding again he steps back.  
  
"Ranko come here and look at this." Genma waves her over.  
  
Ranko looking depressed and uninterested walks over to the edge of the pool and looks in.  
  
"Oops." Genma knocks against Ranko and she loses her balance and falls in.  
  
"Oh dear, you fall in Nanichyian, spring of drowned man. Very tragic legend of man who drown in spring one thousand seven hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of a young man. See, you are now a man." The guide said.  
  
A very male Ranko looked down at her chest feeling through the cloth with her hands. With growing fear she pulled the front of her pants out and looked down. With a high pitched scream she passed out.  
  
-------------------- End Flashback --------------------  
  
Akane looked and Ranko with a skeptical expression, "I'm sorry, but that is just too far fetched. You expect me to believe there are magic springs that turn you into men? Ranma put you up to this didn't he? He's probably somewhere laughing at his joke right now."  
  
"I said I could prove it so let me have that chance. Just promise me you won't freak out ok?" Ranko pleaded.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Akane agreed.  
  
Ranko went over to the wash station and turned the cold water on. Filling a bucket she sighed and committed herself to what she was about to do. She dunked the bucket over herself.  
  
Akane's eyes bugged out as she saw Ranko grow at least six inches, her hair turned dark, and her breasts disappeared. Akane's eyes were then drawn to something else that appeared. Akane wasn't sure but she guessed that was a pretty good sized penis between Ranko's legs.  
  
Akane stood quietly for a second, then screamed, her battle aura leapt up around her body as she moved to hit the pervert in front of her.  
  
Ranko scrambled back against the wall hitting the hot water knob on the shower by accident.  
  
A second later the door flew open and Kimiko flew in, katana in hand. She quickly surveyed the situation. Akane had stopped screaming and was now staring dumbly across the room. Curled up as tightly as she could in the corner was a small red headed girl shivering in fear.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." she repeated over and over.  
  
Kimiko took in the situation quickly and gasped when she noticed the bruises covering the red head's body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It took some doing to calm the girl down. After about fifteen minutes they finally managed to get the sobbing girl into a robe and into Akane's room. Soun and Genma tried to come upstairs to investigate but Kimiko, realizing they were drunk, forced them back down saying she'd tell them later.  
  
Akane had calmed down enough to relay Ranko's story to her mother and sisters. Ranko was just staring ahead unaware of her surroundings.  
  
"So Ranko is really a girl?" Nabiki said.  
  
"Cursed to turn into a boy with cold water. That in itself must be traumatic for her but I think there's something deeper at work here." Kimiko wondered, "Why was she pleading for us not to hurt her? Why is she covered in bruises?"  
  
"It's possible she's been in a fight recently. That's what I assumed when I noticed them." Akane offered.  
  
"The patterns of bruising are inconsistent with the patterns a martial artist would leave. This girl has been beaten." Kimiko acknowledged.  
  
"But who." Kasumi began.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk with Genma about this." Kimiko said.  
  
That got a sudden reaction from Ranko, "No! He'll just get mad at me. He'll think I told again. I don't want him mad. Especially when he's drunk." She trailed off, realizing she'd said more than she wanted.  
  
Nabiki nodded her head as if she'd known as much from the discussion. Kasumi was aghast, 'who would beat their own child?' she thought. Akane however was beginning to see red. As if her opinion of men wasn't already low enough, to see this happen to a girl who even as a boy seemed nice enough to her was intolerable. Akane grabbed a boken off her wall and headed for her door. Kimiko stopped her.  
  
"Akane, control yourself. I want you to stay here and watch after Ranko. I will go downstairs and deal with the men. Kasumi go and see what we have to treat some of those bruises. Nabiki, make a call to Dr. Tofu and make an appointment to have Ranko seen as soon as possible." Kimiko ordered with an edge in her voice.  
  
Everyone left to do their assigned tasks leaving Akane and Ranko alone.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Akane probed.  
  
Ranko shook her head, "Not really. I'm not supposed to anyway."  
  
Akane sighed, "Well at least this means the engagement is off." She wondered if it was right to feel as disappointed as she was.  
  
"What engagement?" Ranko's curiosity perked.  
  
"Our engagement, or rather your engagement to one of us. Our fathers agreed to uniting the schools in marriage before you or I were even born." Akane explained. "Weren't you told."  
  
A growing look of horror and sadness slowly crept up Ranko's face. Tears started to flow again, "T-that's why.that's why the bastard did it. I didn't think it was an accident. Damn it, what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Did what Ranko? Come on talk to me. I'll listen, that's what friends are for right?"  
  
"My father.he-he always wanted a son. I was always a disappointment to him. He didn't accidentally bump me into the spring. He pushed me. On purpose."  
  
Akane reached out to hug Ranko and even though she flinched away, Akane was able to pull her into a comforting grip.  
  
"It's ok Ranko. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Genma, Soun, I'd like to have a word with you two." Kimiko said as she stepped off the stairs.  
  
The two men looked up from the shogi board. It was clear they were quite drunk and had no plans on stopping any time soon.  
  
"What is it Kimiko?" Soun asked. He seemed a little more coherent than his friend and training partner.  
  
"I have discovered Ranma's, or should I say Ranko's little secret." She said simply.  
  
Genma's smile turned into a scowl that was quickly replaced by a neutral look. "Well, it had to happen eventually, so I might as well tell the truth. We were training in a place called Jusenkyou in China. We didn't know it at the time but there are all these springs where people or animals have drowned over the years. It turns out that if you fall in a pool you turn into whatever drowned there years ago. Luckily cold water changes you back. During our training, Ranma fell into the spring of drowned girl and was cursed. So you see that even though he is cursed, he is still eligible to fulfill his honor bound promise to unite the two families in marriage."  
  
"Even if what you say is true, which I'm not inclined to believe, that doesn't explain the bruises covering her body." Kimiko said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Training in the art is often harsh." Genma explained hastily as if he had rehearsed it many times before.  
  
Nabiki came into the room, "Dr. Tofu says he can see her in about an hour before he closes for the day."  
  
"Fine, go help Akane to get her ready to go." Kimiko said.  
  
"Kimiko, what is the meaning of this?" Soun almost demanded.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Ranma is really Ranko, a girl, and your 'friend' Mr. Saotome has been abusing her. Probably for years. The girl is covered in bruises."  
  
"Tendo! Are you going to let your wife insult me in such a manner?" Genma said enraged.  
  
Soun looked at his wife. Even drunk he knew his wife wasn't the type to make unfounded accusations.  
  
"Perhaps I should reserve judgment until I have more evidence on either side." Soun tried to be diplomatic.  
  
Genma started sweating, how could he keep it a secret much longer? Maybe it was time to go. He could come back later after his 'son' healed up and try again. Making a decision he nodded to himself.  
  
"I can see we're not welcome here at the moment. Ranma and I will find a hotel to stay in and we'll return once things have calmed down. If you'll be so kind, I'll go fetch the boy." Genma started for the stairs.  
  
He never even saw Kimiko move as he felt the cold steel of a katana against his throat. He gulped nervously and looked at Soun's wife.  
  
"I believe we'll wait until after the good doctor has examined Ranko." Kimiko said evenly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After informing Akane and Ranko to get ready, Nabiki went into her room and turned on her computer. She was grateful her mother had talked her into one. As an information gathering and organizing tool it really helped with her side work at school. Namely loans and betting pools. The money she brought in helped supplement the income from the dojo. Her mother once asked where the money was coming from to which Nabiki told her the truth. Kimiko just asked that Nabiki use good judgment, not get involved with the Yakuza and not to get caught. Realizing how much trust her mother placed in her, Nabiki vowed to follow her advice to the letter. She was even contemplating applying for the police force after she graduated. She felt she would make a great detective and while not as good as her younger sister, Nabiki was a competent martial artist.  
  
Smiling to herself, Nabiki accessed the internet and telneted to the local police database. Using a backdoor account she had paid a hefty sum for, she logged in. The information she was looking for was public domain but she didn't have the time to wait for it or the patience to fill out all the required forms. She found the online records she was looking for and started paging through the information. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She clicked on the print button and checked to make sure she had enough paper in the printer. "This could take a while." She mused to herself.  
  
She got up to go to the doctor's office with Akane and Ranko.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko had returned to her normal cheerful arrogant self that she'd been during her sparring match with Akane. She was currently walking along the top of a chain link fence. Nabiki could tell it was all an act now that she was looking for the signs. She shook her head sadly. She couldn't begin to imagine the horrors the poor girl had gone through. She briefly wondered if Ranko had been sexually abused as well. She'd have to make sure Dr. Ono checked on that.  
  
"Are you sure I have to do this?" Ranko asked uncertainly.  
  
"At the very least you should probably get a check up. When was the last time you'd seen a doctor?" Akane replied.  
  
Ranko thought for a second, "I don't think I ever have. I've never been sick enough to need to." She shrugged.  
  
"Women should at the very least get a yearly check up once they've reached puberty. It sounds like you're overdue." Akane scolded.  
  
They finally reached Dr. Tofu's office and went inside. After a few minutes of waiting the doctor came out of the back room with another patient.  
  
"Make sure you take that tea twice a day for the next week. Oh, hello Akane, Nabiki. This must be Ranko, pleased to meet you." The doctor bowed slightly.  
  
Ranko nodded back obviously nervous. The doctor gestured for her to back to one of the examination rooms. Ranko hesitated looking at Akane with a fearful expression.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you Ranko?" Akane asked. Ranko nodded.  
  
Ranko and Akane entered the room and Akane had Ranko sit up on the hospital bed. Dr. Tofu followed them in and put on a pair of rubber gloves. Seeing Ranko's obvious discomfort he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Don't worry, this is just a routine examination. There won't be any shots or anything painful." He said.  
  
"It's ok Ranko. You can trust him." Akane said.  
  
Ranko nodded slowly but flinched back as Dr. Tofu reached to check her face and throat. He reassured her and she calmed down. Her eyes and ears checked out. He had her open her mouth and checked the back of her throat. Finally he checked her hands and arms. Now came the tricky part.  
  
"Ranko, I'll need you to strip down to your underwear. So I can finish my examination."  
  
Ranko gave a look of horror and backed away.  
  
"Ranko, it's ok. I'm here. I won't let him do anything bad. Trust me." Akane grabbed Ranko's hand.  
  
Very reluctantly Ranko took off her shirt then her pants. She wasn't wearing a bra but did have on a pair of plain white panties that seemed too large to fit properly. Dr. Tofu had to stifle a gasp she he saw the bruises. Ranko sat back on the bed and looked anywhere except at the doctor.  
  
"Some of these bruises are weeks old and some seem like they were made today. Ranko, who did this to you?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I got them fighting." Ranko said. To the doctor it was obvious this was something she told people often enough to become wrote.  
  
"Ranko, these aren't the kind of bruises you get fighting. Does your father do this to you?"  
  
Ranko looked at Akane who just smiled sadly. She nodded to the doctor, "Yes." It came out as a barely audible whisper.  
  
Dr. Tofu shook his head. He'd seen abuse before, usually from husbands beating their wives. But Ranko showed all the signs of being abused for years. She had scars all over her body that resembled scratch marks from some animal. They appeared to be years old as they were very faded. He'd never seen anything this bad before.  
  
"Ranko, I'd like to make you an appointment with Akane's gynecologist to have the rest of you checked out. Now what was this I hear about a curse?"  
  
Ranko's face turned white but she steeled herself. She'd already come this far. Trusting them with the secret of her curse seemed mild compared to showing her body. She didn't really see her male side as her body anyway. She felt detached, almost as if she were operating it by remote control.  
  
Ranko grabbed a pitcher of water off the bedside stand and poured it over herself. Dr. Tofu was stunned as Ranko shifted into her male body. Ranko shifted a little as her panties became very snug all of a sudden.  
  
Dr. tofu noticed the bruises seemed less severe now and the scars virtually disappeared. "So how did this come about?" he asked.  
  
Ranko told the story of Jusenkyou and her theory about being pushed in so he could marry one of the Tendo girls. Dr. Tofu swore softly as Ranko finished her tale.  
  
"Well Ranko, you seem to be in good health with the exception of your bruises. Hold on a moment and I'll get you some ointment that will help heal them a little faster." He said.  
  
Dr. Tofu left the examination room and went to the front desk. He reached for the phone when Nabiki interrupted him.  
  
"That won't solve the problem. You know how abuse cases get handled in Japan. He'll get a slap on the wrist, maybe a year of jail time then he's back out and madder at Ranko for what happened. I've already got something in the works the will be a more permanent solution."  
  
Dr. Tofu set the phone back on the receiver, "I don't condone murder, even if he deserves it." He said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Nothing so drastic I'm afraid. I just happened to dig up some dirt that will keep him away for a long time, if he values his freedom that is." Nabiki smiled evilly.  
  
"It's a good thing we're on the same side. I'd hate to ever suffer your wrath." The doctor joked. "I need to get some ointment for Ranko's bruises before I send her home. I assume she'll be staying with your family for a while?"  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Hopefully a loving family will bring her around. She's terrified, especially around men it seems."  
  
The doctor nodded in agreement and went to his supply room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Taidama!" Akane said closing the door behind her as the three girls entered the house.  
  
As they entered the tea room three seated figures looked up. Soun and Kimiko sat on either side of Genma who looked very nervous indeed. Akane gave Genma a hateful glare and he shrank back as if he'd been hit. Ranko and Akane sat down on the opposite side of the table from the adults. Nabiki went over to her mother and together they went into the family room. Whispers could be heard for a couple of minutes before Kimiko came back in and sat down again katana in hand.  
  
Nabiki ran upstairs and grabbed the thick sheaf of papers from the printer. Sitting down next to Kimiko she nodded for her mother to begin.  
  
"Nabiki has informed me of Dr. Tofu's diagnosis. Based on his examination he has concluded that Ranko has suffered severe and prolonged physical and mental abuse and that Ranko herself has admitted that Mr. Saotome is the responsible party." Genma gave Ranko an angry look that made Ranko flinch. Kimiko continued, "He is fully prepared to testify in court if things take that route. However we all know how lenient the courts are to child and spousal abusers. The only option left is to remove the abuser from the abused. Genma Saotome, you are to leave this house and break off all contact with Ranko Saotome from this point on."  
  
"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Genma exploded. "Come on Ranko. We're leaving. Now." He commanded.  
  
Ranko moved to get up. However Kimiko's katana was once again at Genma's throat.  
  
"I thought you might say something like that. However I have something that might change your mind. It appears that you have quite the history with the law. There seems to be at least twenty warrants out for your arrest across various districts of the country. It seems there are also a few bounties posted for skipping bail that add up to quite a sum of money, possibly enough for Ranko to go to college if we were to turn you in. Now I put this to you. You leave here and never return. If I catch you attempting to take Ranko away, I will either turn you in for the reward or I will kill you myself. It all depends on my mood at the time." Kimiko slowly removed the katana and re-sheathed it.  
  
Genma hung his head in defeat, "Let me get my pack and I'll be gone."  
  
A few minutes later Genma was walking down the street. It looked like it was going to rain again. "Damn them. This isn't over, not by a long shot." He muttered under his breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter one. 


	3. Furinkan High

Chapter two: Furinkan Highschool ____________________  
  
Ranko woke up to the sun hitting her eyes. She wondered where she was until the events of the previous day came back to her. After her father had left they had sat around the table and had dinner. Kimiko had admonished Ranko for her table manners or the lack thereof. Finally she had been led to the guest room and was given a spare set of Akane's pajamas. Even though they were a little snug around the chest it felt good to wear something to bed besides her old Chinese clothes.  
  
She felt the futon she was lying on. It was so soft and comfortable. It had been so long since Ranko had been able to sleep in such luxury. Stretching, she got up and rummaged through her pack for a slightly less worn set of clothes. She finally picked out a silk shirt and pants she had bought without her father's permission while they were in China. It was a orange colored shirt with green pants. She put it on and looked in the mirror hanging on the door. It made her look like a pumpkin she decided. It really didn't go with her hair but at least they weren't threadbare like her other clothes.  
  
Ranko descended the stairs and saw everyone gathered around the table eating breakfast. Akane looked up and smiled, scooting over to make room for Ranko. Akane was dressed in a school uniform and had her bookbag sitting nearby. Ranko sat down and Kimiko served her a bowl of rice and some okonomiyaki. Ranko looked at it and forced tears back as she was reminded of the last friend she really had.  
  
"Akane?" Ranko said to get her attention.  
  
"What is it Ranko?" Akane replied.  
  
"My father already enrolled me in school here. Would it be ok if I walked with you?"  
  
"Sure Ranko, if you're feeling up to it that is." Akane smiled reassuringly.  
  
Ranko sighed, "It's been so long since I've been in a real school. I have so much to catch up on. The sooner I start the better. After all, I've always wanted to go to college so I have to get good grades now."  
  
Nabiki looked at her watch, "Well we'd better get going then or we'll be late." She got up and ran out of the house.  
  
Ranko quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed a cup of water off the table. Pouring it over her head she shuddered as she felt the change come over her.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranko shrugged sadly, "My father registered me as a boy."  
  
"Well come on. We'll see what we can do to fix that later." Akane said pulling Ranko out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane watched as Ranko walked along the fence separating the road from the canal. She was amazed at how handsome Ranko was as a guy. Just as good looking as her girl side. Akane blushed wondering where that thought came from. Still, Ranko was her friend and even though she was just as good at the art as herself, Akane felt the need to protect Ranko after what she had seen yesterday. It wasn't physical threats that could harm Ranko but mental and emotional attacks. It would take a while to bring up Ranko's self confidence but Akane felt she was up to the challenge.  
  
As they neared the school gates, Ranko noticed Akane tense up. Her own danger sense perked up and she wondered what was going on.  
  
"Ranko, I want you to stay back and not get involved in what's about to happen. It's just something I have to deal with everyday. This is one of the reasons I really hate boys!"  
  
Akane ran ahead as a huge mob of young men rushed forward wielding all sorts of weapons and sports equipment. Ranko hopped up on the boundary wall to get a better view. The various boys proclaimed their love and asked Akane out on dates as they attempted to beat the crap out of her. Akane however seemed to have no problem defeating them. She wove through the crowd like a dancer, effortlessly pummeling her opponents into the ground.  
  
Ranko leapt down to stand next to Akane after she dispatched her last opponent. "Wow, and you have to deal with this everyday? I'm impressed. Why do they." he trailed off as something flashed towards him. He grabbed at it instinctively pricking his finger on a thorn of a red rose.  
  
"Ow." Ranko said sucking on the wound.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a kendo uniform and held a boken in one hand. He looked very bishounen and Ranko thought he was very handsome until he opened his mouth.  
  
"That rose was meant for the beauteous Akane. Who are you cretin that would interfere in the morning ritual of combat?" The man said.  
  
Ranko opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted, "Ah but is it not custom to give ones own name first? I am Tatewaki Kuno, Junior, and undefeated captain of the school's kendo club. The rising star of Furinkan High. Known by my friends and enemies alike as the Blue Thunder!"  
  
From the second floor Nabiki and some other students were leaning out to watch the action. "Since when did Kuno have any friends?" one student asked. "Blue thunder? Wasn't he shooting star last week?" another said.  
  
Nabiki was concerned. For some reason Ranko was male at the moment and that would not go over well with Kuno. If Ranko reacted similarly to yesterday then there was a strong possibility of him getting hurt. Ranko could probably beat Kuno easily if he wasn't so terrified of men.  
  
"Umm, my name is.Ran." Ranko started hesitantly.  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome and he's currently a guest at our house." Akane said quickly.  
  
"What?! Under the same roof as Akane? I shall not allow it!" Kuno launched himself at Ranko bringing his boken to strike at Ranko's unguarded chest. Ranko screamed and fell back. Kuno could have sworn this person was a martial artist from the way he caught the rose. This was a totally unexpected reaction and he was confused (More that normal that is). He hesitated, that was long enough for Akane to kick him in the side of the head and send him into a nearby tree.  
  
Ranko was cowering on the ground, tears in his eyes as he tried to get control of himself. Akane held out her hand and helped Ranko to his feet. Putting her arm around him, she led the cursed boy into the school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko and Akane were late for class and had been sent to the hall holding buckets of water. Akane was glad because she wouldn't have to answer questions from her classmates about Ranko or why she was so nice to him since she was supposed to hate boys.  
  
She gave him a sidelong glance and thought back to yesterday when she had walked in on her and then seen her change into a guy. She sighed. It was almost perfect in a way, a guy who knew what a woman wanted because he was a woman himself. She blushed again at the direction her thoughts were taking again. She wondered why she was having such perverted thoughts since meeting Ranko. It could be because she had almost been engaged to him, not to mention seeing him and her naked. It was the first time she'd seen a naked man. 'I wonder how good he kisses?' she daydreamed. No! Ranko was a girl dammit! 'So I wonder how she kisses?' Akane squashed that thought. 'Kami! Now I'm thinking like a lesbian!' Well she did claim to hate boys didn't she? She always assumed it was because she hadn't met the right one yet. In a school where Kuno was the epitome of manhood there weren't a lot of options.  
  
Ranko sighed. Late on his first day. Not the kind of impression he wanted to make. There was also his performance in front of the school. He knew deep down he was an excellent martial artist but whenever a male attempted to fight her, she just froze up. He always felt as if he'd done something wrong and deserved whatever punishment he was about to receive even though a small part of his mind knew better. 'It all started with that damn cat- fu training' he thought bitterly. He was startled out of his contemplation by Akane calling his name.  
  
"Ranko? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened this morning. Kuno can be a real jerk sometimes."  
  
"It's ok. I think it will be a long time before I can deal with men normally again. I keep seeing my father." Ranko trailed off.  
  
"Did.did he ever do anything more than hit you?" Akane hesitantly asked.  
  
"NO! I mean no, never. I think he wanted me pure for when I was married. Of course now I don't think I'll ever have a normal relationship. I'll probably become a battered housewife if I ever get married." Ranko shook her head as if trying to forget something, "You know, I used to dream of getting married. I wanted to wear a beautiful white wedding dress and have a western style wedding. My mother would be there crying because she was so happy. And I'd have lots of friends to be bridesmaids and then I'd throw the bouquet as we drove away in a white limo. But who would ever marry a sex changing freak like me?" Ranko was desperately trying to hold back his tears. She slumped to the floor and put her head in her hands.  
  
Akane set down her buckets and sat down next to Ranko. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head on her shoulder. "It's ok Ranko. Every girl dreams of getting married. I'm sure you'll find the right person for you." 'Yeah, like me.' Akane ground that thought under her foot, 'Ranko is a friend who needs me right now!' she thought angrily.  
  
A few minutes later Ranko seemed in control of herself and Akane realized how warm and comfortable Ranko seemed in her arms. Ranko seemed to sense Akane's discomfort and sat up so they were just sitting next to each other.  
  
"Umm, Akane? I've been meaning to thank you for everything your family has done for me. I'm afraid my father will be back for me though. Damn, I'm such a weakling."  
  
"You're not weak. You're just as good if not a better martial artist than I am. You just need self confidence and a loving family. As for your father, my mother makes good on her promises. If he shows up again she'll take care of him. She's a better martial artist than my dad. Better than me even."  
  
Ranko gave a wane smile, "By the way, why did you tell everyone I was Ranma?"  
  
Akane smiled sheepishly, "Well, I thought if everyone thought you were Ranma then when we got your registration changed to the right gender then everyone would assume you were siblings. That would be an easier explanation than your curse."  
  
"So what do we say when 'Ranma' stops coming to school?"  
  
"We'll just tell everyone that he went on a training trip."  
  
Ranko's smile became genuine. Suddenly she felt her future getting brighter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki read the note Akane had slipped her at the beginning of lunch before she went off to sit under a tree to eat with Ranko.  
  
She read the note twice to make sure she understood exactly what Akane was planning. She had to admit it was a good idea, Akane could be downright devious when she wanted to be. Too bad her morals were too high or she'd make a good partner.  
  
Returning to her lunch she looked up when a shadow fell across her table.  
  
"Tell me, who is this Ranma who defiles the house of Tendo?" Kuno said.  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome. He and his sister are guests at our house. We've taken them into our protection from their abusive father. Your attack this morning was uncalled for. He's suffered a pretty traumatic life so I would appreciate it if you left him and his sister alone."  
  
Kuno's expression softened, "He has my sympathies then. For I too suffered under my father's ministrations. I shall go apologize for my rude behavior."  
  
Kuno walked away. Nabiki sat there with her chopsticks hanging from her mouth. She was in shock. That was the last thing she expected to hear from the loud, arrogant, clueless Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
Ranko looked up to see Kuno coming towards them. Akane didn't notice because she was trying to answer questions from her friends Yuka and Sayuri. Ranko gulped and moved back until his back was against the tree they'd been sitting under. Trying to control his fear he breathed deep searching for his center.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. You are new here and are unaware of how things work at this school. My attack on your person was unwarranted and I regret causing you any fear or discomfort. Nabiki Tendo has informed me of your situation and if you or your sister ever have need of me you have but to ask." Kuno turned and walked away leaving three stunned girls and a confused Ranko behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane and Ranko left Dr. Tofu's office on the way home from school. Ranko felt the need to change back as soon as she could. Nabiki had stayed behind to try and fix Ranko's records.  
  
"I hate this curse. My whole life I've been raised as a man, this was just the final insult." Ranko swore angrily.  
  
"It's not really all that bad. From what you told me there are pools worse than spring of drowned man. You could have accidentally fallen in the spring of drowned cat or something even worse." Akane said offhandedly.  
  
Ranko cringed when Akane said cat but tried to hide it.  
  
"So, do you have any plans other than homework tonight?" Akane continued on oblivious.  
  
"I don't know. I've never had a home really before. What do people do when they aren't training?"  
  
Akane was perplexed. What kind of life has this girl led? "Well, we could go see a movie or just watch TV at home. We could stop for some ice cream on the way. Heck, we could go shopping. Most of your clothes look pretty worn from traveling. Maybe we could get a couple of dresses."  
  
Ranko seemed almost happy for a minute, "I'd love a dress but what would happen if I got wet? People would think I'm a pervert, a guy wearing a dress." Ranko sighed feeling depression come over her again.  
  
"How about we just stay in tonight. We can watch a movie on TV. It'll be just us girls. We can't have you becoming too much of a tomboy now can we? First let's stop and get some ice cream ok?"  
  
Ranko perked up a little as they headed for a small kisaten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko was trying hard not to get depressed again as the two girls entered the Tendo house. They had been enjoying themselves immensely. Akane called it girl talk. They discussed what kind of clothes were cute, their ideal man (Akane left out how she'd been feeling all day). Ranko surprisingly had a pretty detailed plan of what she wanted out of life. She wasn't sure how to go about it now with her curse. After all, what kind of man would marry a freakish half girl? Ranko had problems with men anyway. How could she ever trust one after how she'd been raised. Ranko had joked that maybe she should find a woman to marry instead because she could be the man in the relationship. Akane was hard pressed not to blush brightly as she thought back to earlier that day.  
  
That was when a waiter walked by and stumbled dumping a large soda all over Ranko. The waiter started to apologize to the young lady until he realized he was talking to a young man instead.  
  
Ranko excused himself and went to the furo to take a bath to get the sticky soda off. He took his clothes off in the changing room and entered the washroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped for a moment. He examined himself for a couple minutes. It was an extremely handsome body he had to admit. The kind of guy he'd like to date. Strong, handsome, charismatic. He suddenly felt anger rise. This was not his body. It was a stranger with his eyes. She suddenly realized he had an erection from staring at the naked reflection. Turning in disgust he went to the faucet and filled a bucket with hot water. She sighed in relief as her true body reasserted itself. She was still aroused but it felt natural now. Her nipples were hard and she felt a familiar heat between her legs.  
  
She was soaping herself up trying to ignore her hormones when there was a knock on the furo door.  
  
"Ranko? Can I come in?" Akane said.  
  
"Uh, sure." Ranko said hesitantly.  
  
The door slid open and Akane entered with her basket of bathing supplies. She sat down on a stool near Ranko and started to wash herself.  
  
"Hey Ranko? What's it like?" Akane said after a moment.  
  
"Hmm?" Ranko replied. Akane's question could have applied to many things in her life.  
  
"You know, turning into a guy. What's it like from a woman's perspective?" Akane pressed.  
  
"I've only had this curse for about two weeks so I haven't had enough time to get used to it. It was terrifying at first. Now I feel disgusted by things about the male side. It's almost perverse. I shouldn't talk about it." Ranko said uneasily.  
  
"You can tell me. I won't judge you. I promise. Only by talking out your feelings can you come to terms with them. At least that's what Mom always says." Akane smiled.  
  
Ranko wasn't sure. She'd only met this girl yesterday but her and her family had already done so much for her. Nodding her head she decided to press on.  
  
"Well, I think I can appreciate why guys get so frustrated around women. It seems the slightest thing will set off an erection. You don't even have to be thinking about sex, just the cloth of your underwear rubbing the wrong way can do it. It's embarrasing. Or how about waking up in the morning with an erection because you went to bed as a guy. I look in a mirror and see a hunk of a guy then I realize it's me and I get so mad I want to break it. It's even worse because I think I hate men." Ranko had a look of hate and disgust as she talked.  
  
Akane gave Ranko a sympathetic hug. She had no idea it was like that. The poor girl, having her womanhood ripped from her just as she was fully coming into it. Having to deal with alien urges her male side inflicted on her female mind.  
  
Ranko felt Akane's arms wrap around her. Other than her callused hands, her skin was soft and remarkably smooth. She sank back into Akane's embrace relishing the feel of human contact long denied her. She couldn't remember being held since she last saw her mother. And now she'd been held twice in one day. She felt safe and secure in Akane's arms, like nothing could go wrong in the world. She turned her head to see Akane looking at her with an almost glazed look in her eyes as if she was also enjoying the contact between them.  
  
Akane didn't know exactly what she was feeling as she held the slight girl in her arms. Rationally she knew the small girl could shatter stone with her bare hands but that didn't make her seem any less frail as she sat there. Then Ranko seemed to snuggle into Akane's embrace. She gave a sigh of satisfaction that surprised Akane. Akane felt the heat rise in her body. Here she was, naked in the bathroom holding a naked girl in her arms. It felt so right even as her mind told her it was wrong. Then Ranko turned her head and looked up at Akane with a smile of contentment.  
  
They held each others gaze for a moment. Akane lowered her head. Ranko stretched hers up. Their lips met. For a brief second it felt like electricity arced between the two. Akane broke off the kiss with a gasp and almost dropped Ranko. Ranko backed away a bit as well.  
  
"I'm sorry!" They both said.  
  
"I didn't mean." They both tried again. Akane sighed.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." Akane apologized.  
  
"It's all right. It's my fault as much as yours, maybe more so. It just felt so good, you holding me that is." Ranko said shyly.  
  
"I'm sure it's just the stress of these past two days. Nothing to worry about right?"  
  
"Yeah, that must be it. You're a pretty good kisser though." Ranko said.  
  
"You really think so?" Akane blushed. "Well, I think you're a beautiful woman. And not a bad looking guy too."  
  
Ranko's smile faded a bit, "We'd better finish up or they're gonna wonder what happened to us."  
  
"We can go soak in the furo for a bit. Mom won't call us until dinner, dad's teaching a class and Kasumi's has late classes today. Nabiki is the only one who might come in but she likes to bathe alone."  
  
They both got in the furo and reclined on either side so they could face each other. They soaked for a few minutes.  
  
"So do you like women?" Ranko winced as she realized what she just said.  
  
Was there a trace of hope in her voice Akane wondered. "I don't think so. Not in that way I mean. I never felt like kissing any of my friends before. Maybe it was because of your curse."  
  
"But I was a girl at the time. I really like you a lot Akane. You're the first person who's been nice to me in almost ten years. I'd hate to lose your friendship but." Ranko trailed off.  
  
Akane shrugged mentally. Hadn't she just been having these thoughts all day? Ranko seemed almost ok with it. They'd only known each other two days. That wasn't enough time to develop a relationship let alone come to terms with your own sexuality. She needed time to think about it.  
  
"Let's not rush anything. Whatever happens, happens." Akane said.  
  
"I think I can live with that." Ranko smiled and kissed Akane on the cheek as she got out of the furo.  
  
'Damn she's sexy.' Akane thought to herself as she admired Ranko's petite rear as she went to get a towel. This time she didn't squash the thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner was a fairly quiet affair Kimiko noted. Ranko and Akane seemed to be getting along well. Ranko even seemed to be enjoying herself. She smiled to herself. This was just what the girl needed, a loving family. Her and Soun had discussed it the previous night. They would take care of Ranko as long as necessary. After all she was a practitioner of the same school of martial arts regardless of her honorless father.  
  
Soun was slightly disappointed. He had been looking forward to seeing Genma again after so long. It was obvious how much the man had changed however. Imagine, purposely cursing his daughter to turn into a man all for the sake of uniting the two schools. If need be, Soun had been prepared to just wait until the next generation. As much as he had wanted to see a marriage between the Tendo and Saotome clans he was willing to wait until his grand kids or even his great grand kids united the clans. If he had learned anything from his old master it was that death may not be cheated but it could be put off for a while. He looked up from his paper as Ranko laughed at something Akane said. He was glad of his decision. He reminded himself to ask Nabiki about tracking down Ranko's mother if she was still alive.  
  
Nabiki noticed the difference in Ranko's attitude since coming home from school. She wondered how much of it was still an act. She had made it known around school today that Ranma and Ranko were to be unmolested or face the wrath of Nabiki. She didn't want another episode like this morning with Kuno or a mob attacking Ranko every morning like they did to Akane. She wondered briefly if there was a way to not only improve Ranko's self esteem but make a profit at the same time.  
  
Akane and Ranko excused themselves and went into the TV room to watch a movie.  
  
"What would you like to watch?" Akane asked.  
  
"I dunno. I've never really seen a movie before." Ranko replied.  
  
"What? You've never even gone to a theater before?" Akane asked disbelieving.  
  
"Not unless you count father sneaking me into theaters to watch porno flicks." Ranko muttered.  
  
Akane tried to remain calm. Her rage boiled under her mild exterior. It wouldn't be constructive to lose her temper without the one responsible here to bear the brunt of it.  
  
"I'd hardly call that quality entertainment." Akane finally managed to say. She searched through her modest video collection before picking one. It somehow seemed appropriate even if the title wasn't.  
  
"This is an American movie with subtitles. Can you read fast?" Akane asked.  
  
"I guess so. I always tried to practice even while on the road. Mostly in secret. Father didn't think it was as important as the art. Besides, I know English pretty well. We traveled with an American hiker for about a year and I learned a lot from him. So what movie are we going to watch?"  
  
"It's called 'Better off Dead.'" Akane smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kimiko sighed as she brought in a third bowl of popcorn to the two girls. She's never seen anyone eat so much. Where was Ranko putting it all? It was possible that Ranko was finally able to get a decent meal and seemed to be trying to catch up for lost meals in the past. Kimiko decided to keep an eye on the girl's weight just in case she was eating too much for her metabolism.  
  
Ranko was feeling pretty positive after the movie ended. While she didn't understand some of the jokes because of cultural barriers, she did identify with the overall story. The way the guy made a comeback from a horrible life to being a heroic figure all because of the support of a loving woman in his life struck home. She suspected Akane chose the movie for just that reason. Did that mean Akane was the loving supportive woman in her life?  
  
They went upstairs to Akane's room and did their homework. Ranko had some trouble with the math but actually helped Akane with her English and her history. Ranko seemed puzzled as to why some of the animals and creatures mentioned were considered myths.  
  
"C'mon Ranko. Dragons aren't real." Akane said thinking Ranko was teasing her.  
  
Ranko raised an eyebrow, "Tell that to the one that almost had me for lunch." She said seriously.  
  
Akane wasn't sure if Ranko was teasing her or not but let it drop. There was a lot about each other that they didn't know but they had plenty of time to discover it.  
  
Akane figured they had time for one more movie before bed and let Ranko pick it. Ranko perused the titles a bit before picking 'Army of Darkness'. Akane remembered buying it because of the heroic pose of the man had on the box. It was badly dubbed and extremely silly in her opinion but conceded to Ranko's wish to see it.  
  
Ranko apparently liked it because she spent most of the movie laughing her ass off and complaining how they got the story wrong. Again Akane decided it was better not to ask. At least not yet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning started out as usual. Akane and Ranko walked to school together talking the whole way. When they reached the school grounds Akane dealt with the usual crowd of idiots who actually listened to Kuno's edict that anyone who wanted to date Akane must defeat her in combat.  
  
When Kuno made his appearance this time however he looked at Ranko appraisingly. He stepped forward as Akane took a combat stance.  
  
"Obviously Nabiki's description of Ranko Saotome did not do you justice." He said producing a bouquet of red roses. He approached Ranko and she backed away, hiding behind Akane. Kuno didn't seem to notice, "Miss Saotome, I would take you out on a date."  
  
Ranko was gripping Akane's shirt, holding her tight as she cowered behind her.  
  
Akane was furious at Kuno and feeling a little jealous as well, "Kuno, you have five seconds to back off or you'll experience severe pain. Ranko doesn't want to date you."  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, I shall not neglect you. I will date with you as well." Kuno said undeterred.  
  
Akane reached and disengaged Ranko's hands from her shirt. She leapt forward towards Kuno and there was the sounds of dislocations and bones snapping. Finally Kuno lay in a broken heap on the ground.  
  
"Come on Ranko, we don't want to be late." Akane led the still shivering girl towards their class.  
  
The surrounding boys who had regained consciousness looked stunned and vowed that Akane should be left alone if she could be that brutal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kuno never showed up for class. After an Ambulance drove him to the hospital, Akane had been called down to answer some questions from a couple of police officers. After talking to her and a few other witnesses they decided not to press charges. One of the officers was heard to say, "I'm surprised she held off as long as she did. Sounds like he had it coming for months."  
  
"I'm sorry you almost got arrested today." Ranko said at lunch.  
  
Akane smiled, "It's ok. Hopefully this will finally get through his dense skull that I'm not interested in dating him. Besides there's someone else I'm kind of interested in."  
  
"Is he cute?" Ranko asked hesitantly.  
  
"I think so. He's very strong, he's an excellent martial artist, and a pretty good kisser." Akane continued.  
  
"Oh." Ranko said disheartened.  
  
"Although I think I like his girl side a little more." Akane finished with a teasing look in her eye.  
  
"Oooh! You shouldn't tease like that!" Ranko playfully slugged Akane in the arm, "Did you mean that? About my guy side that is."  
  
"Hai, I think I do. I like you a lot already Ranko. I don't know if there's a cure for your curse or not. I hate to say it but maybe we should help you come to terms with it. At least learn to live with it if not accept it. As curses go, it's not that bad. At least you turn into a hunk. You could have been cursed to turn into a nerdy geek with bad Acne."  
  
Ranko let loose a small giggle even as she considered the implications of Akane's speech. "I guess I am pretty good looking as a guy. I still get embarrassed looking at my naked self in a mirror. Gawd, I can't believe my guy side turns me on!"  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, it turns me on too." Akane blushed at her admission. "I almost gave in to the engagement after talking to my sisters. Then when I saw you turn into a guy in the bathroom and I saw how well endowed you were I was shocked for a second before I realized I was naked in the bathroom with a guy. I'm sorry for screaming like that by the way."  
  
Both girls had a serious blush going on. Their faces could be seen for miles if someone had actually been looking.  
  
"It's ok. I screamed like that when it happened to me the first time. You know, I never felt this way before you know. towards another girl."  
  
"Same here. I guess that makes us both perverts. So what do we do about it?" Akane finally said.  
  
"I don't know. You were my first kiss. I've never even been out on a date. Father wouldn't let me." Ranko sighed.  
  
"Well how about we go shopping for some new clothes for you then go out. It'll be like a real date." Akane offered.  
  
"I can go in guy form if you want." Ranko said sadly.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me what for you are in. You are Ranko Saotome no matter what and I'm growing very fond of you."  
  
Ranko smiled, "Thank you Akane, for everything."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After school they went to the shopping district clothes hunting. They managed to find a few outfits that were fairly unisex although Ranko looked longingly at a few dresses and almost cried when she saw a wedding dress on display. They bought some boxer briefs, the elastic waist would keep them on when Ranko was female and stretch to fit her male form. No more panties to ride up when she was hit with cold water. They also got a few sports bras that kind of doubled as tight tank tops without seeming too perverted on a guy. Akane was shocked to see how much money Ranko had. She said she'd been saving up, hiding it from her father who would have spent it on alcohol or prostitutes.  
  
They stopped at a jewelry store on the way home and got Ranko's left ear pierced. She would have gotten both pierced but it would have looked weird on 'Ranma'. She picked out a dangling silver chain piece that would look good no matter what sex she was.  
  
Kimiko greeted them from the kitchen when they came home. "Nabiki told me what happened at school today. Why didn't you tell me things were so bad at school?" she admonished, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
Akane shrugged, "I thought I could handle it. I'm a martial artist, I should be able to fight my own fights."  
  
"That boy Kuno had to go to the hospital. Thankfully he only has a broken arm and some cracked ribs. If this had been stopped earlier, you wouldn't have had to resort to such extreme measures."  
  
Akane hung her head, "I'm sorry mom."  
  
"It's really my fault Tendo-san. Akane was only trying to protect me." Ranko leapt to Akane's defense.  
  
"Please call me Kimiko, or auntie, either will do. I'm sure Akane only did what she thought she had to. Hopefully this will be the end of the matter."  
  
Both girls nodded and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, mom? We won't be home for dinner. Ranko and I are going to go out for dinner and maybe catch a movie." Akane said.  
  
Kimiko smiled, "A girls' night out? Just don't be too late coming home. Tomorrow's a school day."  
  
"Yes mom." Both girls ran upstairs to Akane's room to change and get ready.  
  
"So which outfit should I wear on our date?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Definitely the blue one with the black pants. And the leather shoes." Akane suggested.  
  
Ranko pulled out the silk shirt they had just bought. It was short sleeved with a rounded collar and white bone buttons. She quickly stripped bare and got her underwear out of her bag. Akane was pleased to see the bruises had already begun to fade. She blushed when she realized she was staring at Ranko's bare ass as she bent over to pull on her boxers. Red was definitely Ranko's natural hair color. She'd have to show Ranko how to clean up her bikini line and to shave her legs as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki sat on her bed with her ear to the wall. A date? How had Akane and Ranko found anyone to date so quickly. She didn't think Ranko would be up to dating so soon. She wracked her brain trying to think of anyone in the two girls' class that they might be interested in. There was Hiroshi and Daisuke, nah, they were serious dweebs who didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting a date with a girl as popular as Akane. She resolved herself to follow the two and see for herself. Just to make sure Ranko was safe, she told herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko and Akane walked down the road close to each other, enjoying each other's presence. Ranko was smiling, a genuine smile. She didn't know what lay ahead in her relationship with Akane but felt optimistic. She had found someone who actually cared for her and didn't mind her curse at all. The fact that the person in question was a girl didn't bother Ranko nearly as much as she thought it would.  
  
Akane was deep in thought herself. If her and Ranko really fell in love that would mean eventually they would. The thought went unfinished for a moment. Could she make love to another girl? She didn't think she'd have a problem with Ranko's guy side. Although how he would fit his. up her. She again tried another line of thought. She would burn that bridge after she crossed it she thought wryly.  
  
They stopped at a local eatery. Nothing fancy or expensive but a place where they could sit and talk in semi privacy.  
  
"So what would we tell your family if. you know." Ranko began after they'd ordered their food.  
  
Akane hadn't even thought about that. She knew her father would freak. Maybe she could calm him down by telling him the Saotome/Tendo lines would finally be united. Her sisters were pretty open minded about such things. Akane was pretty sure about that. What bothered her most was thinking she would somehow disappoint her mother.  
  
"I really don't know yet." Akane answered. "If I told Nabiki first she would be able to help us break it to the rest of the family."  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Ranko said after a moment of silence.  
  
"It would certainly explain a lot wouldn't it." Akane laughed. "Well it would certainly be an interesting relationship. If you want, I'll wear the tux and you can have the wedding dress."  
  
"That wouldn't be fair. I'm a guy half the time. I really should be the one to wear the tux. Besides, it's too early to be making wedding plans. We haven't even finished our first date. Although I'm looking forward to the end of the date." Ranko smiled mischievously.  
  
"Why's that?" Akane asked.  
  
"Why the goodnight kiss of course." Ranko smirked.  
  
Behind them in the next booth Nabiki sat with an unreadable expression on her face. She was too stunned to think for a moment. Finally awareness crept back with one thought at the forefront. Akane was gay. Well maybe not completely gay, there was the possibility she was attracted to Ranko's cursed form as well. Bisexual then. That would explain why she hated boys so much at school. Of course Nabiki had no use for any of them herself. They were either poor or total idiots like Kuno. She realized that they were expecting her to help break their relationship to the rest of the family. Well she smirked, daddy did say he would like to see the two clans united. She decided to let the two lovebirds finish their date in peace. She had plans to make. Akane was her sister and however she wanted to live her life Nabiki was determined to be supportive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was dark and Ranko and Akane risked walking hand in hand on the way home. They had seen a movie called 'The One'. It was fast and action packed with just enough of a romantic touch to pull on the heartstrings.  
  
"It was nice he got to be with her again but it wasn't really her, just another version of her." Ranko had a sad smile on her face.  
  
"True but it would make the hurt less." Akane replied.  
  
The couple reached the gates and faced each other.  
  
"Well, here we are." Akane said.  
  
"Yup, here we are." Ranko agreed.  
  
They leaned in towards each other slowly, shyly. Ranko closed her eyes in anticipation. So did Akane. They closed the gap between them lips puckered.and missed. Ranko laughed as she felt Akane's lips on her nose.  
  
"Maybe we should keep our eyes open until we touch." Ranko offered.  
  
Akane nodded and tried again. As their lips touched they both felt the electric tingle through their bodies only it was more powerful than before. Their arms wrapped around each other as they fell fully into the kiss. Time seemed to stop for the two, it could have been minutes or years. They finally, reluctantly parted. Ranko was gasping for breath and Akane looked flushed.  
  
"Wow, to think I've been missing that all these years on the road with father." Ranko was waving her hand at her face, trying to cool herself down.  
  
"That was some kiss." A voice said from the nearby bushes, "You should really be more careful or somebody's going to catch you in the act."  
  
Both girls jumped in surprise as Nabiki emerged from the shadows.  
  
"N-N-Nabiki, you saw." Akane tried finding her voice.  
  
"Everything, I saw everything. The question is what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, we were going to ask for your help if things became serious." Ranko said embarrassed.  
  
"Looked pretty serious to me. All right, I'll help. I'll need time so you guys are going to have to keep the necking to a minimum until I work something out."  
  
"Thanks sis." Akane said finally able to speak again.  
  
"Just tell me, are you two sure about this? I want you to make sure this isn't just a spur of the moment emotional high. Especially you Ranko. Akane is one of the first people to care for you in a long time. Don't give me that look. I make money by paying attention to the details. I just want you to be sure of yourselves before you do something you'll both regret. Ok?"  
  
Both girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now get inside before someone sees you." Nabiki scolded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter two 


	4. Ryouga's Mission

Chapter Three: Ryouga's mission ____________________  
  
Akane and Ranko ran towards the school. Akane had trouble getting Ranko to wake up and they were running late. Akane prepared herself for the morning routine of being assaulted. The schoolyard was empty save for other students who were also rushing to class. Ranko looked at Akane and shrugged. They walked into the school and were actually early for a change even having started late.  
  
Once in class however Akane was surrounded by her fellow classmates all asking questions. It took her a few seconds to realize what they were asking about. Somehow it had gotten out that Akane was dating Ranma and was thinking about getting engaged to him. Once she got past the initial shock she realized there could only be one person responsible for starting the rumors. Nabiki. Akane vowed to chew her sister out at the earliest opportunity.  
  
Ranko wasn't stupid. She thought she might have an idea about what Nabiki was up to. It would be easier for the students to accept a relationship between Ranma and Akane than one between Ranko and Akane. It would also make things easier if the relationship didn't work out. She frowned at the thought. Was she gay? She'd never thought about romance much before. She did have the idealistic thoughts about the perfect relationship. Her experiences with the opposite sex, especially her father, however had skewed her expectations greatly. She hadn't been attracted to women before either even though she got along with them better, until Akane came along. Was her attraction just because Akane cared for her? Would it wear off once her life became somewhat normal? She sincerely hoped it wouldn't. Except for the first incident in the bathroom her and Akane had been inseparable. Unfortunately she had no frame of reference to gauge her relationship against. Maybe Nabiki could help, or Kasumi, once she found out. She figured Kasumi would have had a few boyfriends before. She was a college student after all.  
  
Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough for Akane. She grabbed Ranko and immediately set out to where Nabiki usually ate. Nabiki was just finishing up some business with another student as Akane stomped up to her.  
  
"Just what do think you're trying to do? Half the school thinks I'm engaged to Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Well you wanted me to find a way to help make your relationship work didn't you? How would you think your friends would take it if they found out you were dating Ranko?" Nabiki replied causually.  
  
Ranko placed her hand on Akane's shoulder, "She's right you know. Most people wouldn't understand."  
  
Akane's anger diminished but didn't disappear, "I just wish you'd clear it with me first."  
  
"There were a few boys stupid enough to try and challenge you this morning even after what you did to Kuno and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally get them to stop."  
  
Akane smiled, "Ok Nabiki, I apologize. Just give me a little warning next time so I'm prepared. There were some pretty embarrassing questions that I was asked this morning."  
  
"All right, I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls were just leaving the school grounds, giggling and talking when a shadow appeared over Ranko.  
  
"Ranko Saotome! I have found you at last!"  
  
Ranko managed to jump out the way just in time as boy wearing tattered and worn yellow travel clothes and a tiger striped bandanna landed in an attempt to grab her.  
  
"R-R-Ryouga? W-What are you doing here?" Ranko stuttered.  
  
The boy stood up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, "I'm here to save you from that worthless father of yours."  
  
"You know this guy?" Akane asked with concern and jealousy tainting her voice.  
  
Ranko nodded, "I went to school with him for a while. Maybe we should go somewhere a little less public to talk."  
  
Akane noticed a small crowd had gathered to view the commotion. She nodded and the three left the school grounds much to the disappointment of the rumor mongers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The trio sat in the dojo as Ranko began her story.  
  
"I met Ryouga at an all boys school. Father enrolled me to 'toughen' me up. I was tormented almost every day by most of the students because I was the new 'guy'. Ryouga always came to my defense. One day he discovered that I was really a girl. When I explained the reasons I was at the school he vowed to follow me home to have a talk with father. Father became worried that Ryouga would find out about him beating me and decided it was time to go training in China. Ryouga was one of the few guys I could call a friend."  
  
"So were you two more than friends?" Akane asked with a hint of worry.  
  
"Of course not. You know my feelings on the subject." Ranko hastily replied.  
  
Ryouga looked disappointed, "Where is your father anyway?"  
  
Ranko explained the events of the past few days. Akane filling in details as needed. They left out their budding relationship. No need to for everyone to know. Akane didn't know how Ryouga would take it anyway. She'd seen his look when Ranko had claimed they were no more than friends. She's mine! Akane repeated over and over in her mind. You can't have her!  
  
Then Ryouga told his story. After Ranko had disappeared, he set out to find her. Eventually he made his way to China but he was always at least a week or two too late to catch her or Genma.  
  
Kimiko came in at that moment with some lemonade, "You looked like you could use something cold to drink after all that talking." She explained.  
  
Unfortunately Ryouga's bamboo umbrella was lying on the floor and the normally graceful Kimiko tripped and spilled one of the glasses all over Ranko.  
  
Ryouga gasped as he stared at a very male Ranko, "Jusenkyou" he whispered.  
  
"You know about Jusenkyou? Have you been there?" Akane asked.  
  
"No, no! I've heard about it though." Ryouga said quickly.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to go change back and get some clean clothes on." Ranko said getting up. Kimiko apologized but Ranko waved it off saying it was all right and that it happened all the time.  
  
After Ranko left Akane turned to Ryouga, "So you followed Ranko all over China just to save her because she was your friend?"  
  
Ryouga gulped nervously, "Well, pretty much. No one should have to live a life like that."  
  
"I agree, but you seem to be more interested than that. You've got a crush on her don't you?"  
  
Ryouga blushed and tried to hide it.  
  
Akane didn't know whether to laugh or get angry, "You realize how she feels about men because of her father don't you?"  
  
Ryouga looked confused, "He didn't."  
  
Akane realized what he was getting at, "No, he never touched her like that."  
  
Ryouga sighed in relief.  
  
"She does hate men though. It may take her years before she'll ever trust a man again if ever. Besides, there's her curse as well. Most men would be hard pressed to have a relationship with a girl who also turns into a guy." Akane pressed the point home. She felt that by making it look distasteful she could drive Ryouga away or at least give up on his crush.  
  
"I don't care. I'll be there to help her if she needs it." Ryouga responded.  
  
Damn. She'd have to think of another approach, "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like." She said trying to be civil.  
  
"That's very kind of you. I don't think I'll be staying long though. I still have to find Ranko's father and give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Are you sure you can spare it? Was what ran through Akane's mind as they left the dojo to the house.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair as Ranko had been slowly learning decent table manners since arriving. Not having to fight for her food helped as well.  
  
Soun offered to let Ryouga sleep in the dojo when Ryouga commented that he'd set his tent up in a park or vacant lot. Ryouga declined but asked if he could set up his tent in the backyard instead. Soun agreed and soon everyone went to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryouga was just drifting off to sleep when he heard movement out in the yard. He looked out of his tent to see a shadowy figure sneaking almost silently towards the house. Noticing the gathering clouds in the night sky he grabbed his umbrella and followed the stalker as he made his way towards the house.  
  
As Ryouga approached he saw the figure leap up to the second floor and head towards the window he knew was Ranko's. As the figure tried to open the window, Ryouga leapt up to face it.  
  
A flash of lightning from the oncoming storm illuminated the form of Genma Saotome.  
  
"You!" they both exclaimed.  
  
Ryouga immediately assumed a battle stance as Genma went defensive.  
  
"Yaaah! Ryouga yelled as he crossed the gap between the two combatants. Genma avoided the attack by jumping down to the yard below. Ryouga jumped down after him, pulling a few bandannas off his head and flinging them like shruikens. Genma avoided them with ease.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that boy!" Genma laughed. He kicked Ryouga in the gut, knocking him back and leaving him gasping for air. "I see you're carrying an umbrella. Afraid of a little rain boy?"  
  
Ryouga's eyes widened in shock. He knew? But How? "What are you talking about old man?"  
  
"It was one of the quickest, easiest ways to stop you from following us. Yes, I knew you were dogging our steps all over China so when I saw you overlooking the cliffs above Jusenkyou I kind of helped you fall over." The man smiled evilly.  
  
"It was you! You're to blame for the hell you've put me through! For your crimes against Ranko and myself you shall pay dearly! Die Genma Saotome!"  
  
Upstairs Ranko was woken up by someone knocking on her door. It opened revealing Akane and her sisters. "I think someone's fighting downstairs." Akane said quietly.  
  
The four girls crept downstairs and opened the back door to a downpour of rain. They could see two figures fighting every time lightning flashed.  
  
"Could it be Ryouga fighting a prowler?" Ranko asked.  
  
Nabiki handed Akane one of her training weights. Akane hefted it getting a feel for its weight. "We'll see won't we?" She threw the weight out into the rain towards one of the figures.  
  
Genma was trying to disarm the boy and thus expose him to the rain when a barbell flew out from the house hitting Ryouga in the head. Ryouga's umbrella fell from his hand and his clothes suddenly seemed too loose as Ryouga disappeared into them.  
  
Genma saw the lights go on in the house and decided it would be best if he wasn't around when they came out to investigate.  
  
"What's going on down here?" Kimiko asked, coming down the stairs with her katana out.  
  
Akane and Nabiki went out to investigate as Ranko and Kasumi explained what had happened.  
  
Akane came back in with Ryouga's clothes. No one could fully explain what had happened although Ranko thought they might be a spare set of clothing and Ryouga was out chasing the prowler.  
  
They finally decided to head back to bed. Ranko entered her room with the light off. Something moved in the shadows and Ranko nervously prepared for attack. Something small leapt out and bounced off a couple of walls trying to make it for the door. Ranko snagged it and it let out a squeal. She realized she was holding a small black piglet by a tiger striped bandanna.  
  
"Oh, Aren't you cute! Hey you have a bandanna like Ryouga's. I wonder if you belong to him?"  
  
The pig nodded frantically. Ranko hugged him to her chest and the pig fainted. Akane was just getting back in bed when Ranko knocked on her door.  
  
"Isn't he just the cutest thing you ever saw?" Ranko said as she sat on Akane's bed holding out the little pig.  
  
"He is cute! Where did you find him?" Akane asked.  
  
"In my room. I think he might be Ryouga's. He has the same kind of bandanna. Do you think we can keep him?"  
  
"If he's Ryouga's won't he want him back?" Akane asked.  
  
"Unless Ryouga has changed, I doubt he'll be back anytime soon. He has no sense of direction whatsoever. He could get lost in a closet. He'll be back in a couple of weeks now that he knows where I'm staying."  
  
The little pig was sitting between the two girls in pajamas trying hard not to look at either of them.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Akane said stifling a yawn.  
  
"How about a goodnight kiss?" Ranko gave a seductive smile.  
  
Akane grinned and met her gaze.  
  
The piglet's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he witnessed the kiss. It wasn't a quick kiss between friends but more of lovers. The pig developed a sinus hemorrhage and passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryouga woke up caught in a bone crushing embrace. He frantically tried to remember where he was and almost passed out again when he did. He was pressed up tight against Ranko's breasts and held there with a strength that would have crushed a stone to dust.  
  
He tried to calm down and think things through. He wasn't too good at it but when you're wandering alone as much as he did you tended to be introspective. What had he seen earlier? Ranko and Akane were what, lovers? Akane knew about Ranko's curse. Did that mean she was in love with male Ranko? Akane did say Ranko hated men. Could Genma have been so bad that Ranko could only find love in the arms of another girl? Ryouga's mind whirled at the thought. It could just be a phase. He read somewhere that girls sometimes experimented with this sort of thing as teenagers. That must be it. Ryouga smiled as much as a pig could. When Ranko and Akane broke up he would be there to step in and take over. First though, Ryouga had to take care of Ranko's worthless father.  
  
Ryouga was suddenly able to breathe again as Ranko turned over in her sleep. Using this as an opportunity he freed himself and went looking for the bathroom to change back and go on his mission of vengence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko came downstairs wearing a baby blue robe covering the nightgown she had bought when they'd gone shopping. She smiled sleepily at Nabiki and Akane who were already at the breakfast table.  
  
"Akane? Have you seen P-chan?" Ranko asked.  
  
"P-chan?" Akane said confused.  
  
"Ryouga's pig. You know P for pig and chan for cute. He wasn't in my room when I got up."  
  
Akane shook her head, "Sorry, Ryouga's gone too. His camping gear and tent were gone when I woke up this morning."  
  
Ranko shrugged, "Oh well, He'll be back. I just hope P-chan wasn't meant to be his food supplies or something like that." That was when she heard the sounds of Kimiko and Kasumi in the kitchen. "Now add some flour. No, that's sugar! Not that! That's baking powder."  
  
Ranko cringed. Kasumi was a great person but never felt the need to learn to cook with her mother taking care of the house. Now she was trying to learn so she could attract a certain doctor.  
  
Akane grimaced as something exploded in the kitchen, "Well," she began, "Maybe it won't be as bad as the other day."  
  
"I have some antacids if it is. Only one thousand yen a piece." Nabiki offered.  
  
"Nabiki, what have I said about taking advantage of family members?" Soun scolded.  
  
"Oh all right. Let me know if you need any after breakfast."  
  
With Kimiko running damage control, breakfast was actually not bad. It was a little spicy and some of it was overcooked but overall it was edible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko had excused herself after breakfast and said she was going to go for a walk and get used to the layout of the neighborhood. Akane offered to go with her but Ranko decline politely. Ranko wanted some time to think by herself. She was walking along a stone wall when she heard the commotion.  
  
There were six girls in Furinkan uniforms surrounding a tall black haired woman dressed in a black leotard with a rose embroidered on one side. The woman laughed insanely which sent shivers up Ranko's spine. She didn't look full Japanese. No Japanese woman had hair that curly or was that tall unless they were mixed blood. Of course Ranko knew that red hair was not common among the Japanese either.  
  
It was then that Ranko noticed the other girls were wrapped in numerous bandages and one girl even had her arm in a sling. The tall woman laughed again and began snapping at the wounded girls with a red gymnastics ribbon, using it like a whip. Suddenly it stopped. The dark lady looked up to see Ranko holding the end of her ribbon between two of her fingers.  
  
"You caught my ribbon. Not many can do that. I am Kodachi the Black Rose, and you are?"  
  
Annoyed? Uninterested? "I'm Ranko Saotome of the Anything goes school of martial arts." Ranko finally said.  
  
"Know then that you have made an enemy this day!" Kodachi exclaimed as she leapt into the air and bounded away trailing black rose petals and laughing her insane laugh. Ranko caught one and examined it. There was a small logo, 'Black rose petal manufacturing, Greater Tokyo, Japan.' Very strange considering it was a real rose petal.  
  
The girls suddenly surrounded Ranko offering thanks and gratitude.  
  
"Aren't you Ranma Saotome's brother?" one of the girls asked.  
  
Ranko's face reddened for a second, "Yeah, I'm Ranko. What was that girl trying to do?"  
  
Another of the girls explained, "That's Kodachi from St. Hebreke High School. She's the captain of the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics team."  
  
"She always ambushes the opposing teams before their match so her school always wins by default." A third girl explained.  
  
Soon everyone was back at the Tendo dojo. The girls were all crowded into Akane's room.  
  
"Please! You've got to help us. You're the only two girls left at school who have any skill at martial arts. You're our only hope!" the captain of the team pleaded.  
  
"All right. I'll help. Akane?" Ranko raised an eyebrow in Akane's direction.  
  
"Sure, I'll help. You sure about this Ranko?"  
  
"Not a problem. It's not like I'm fighting a guy right?" Ranko responded cracking her knuckles with a gleam in her eye that Akane hadn't seen since their first sparring match.  
  
The girls expressed their gratitude and left behind a box of training gear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So do you know how to use any of this stuff?" Akane asked.  
  
"A little. I trained mostly in unarmed combat." Ranko shrugged.  
  
"Well, mom has been teaching me different weapon styles for a couple of years now and some of these, like the clubs, are similar to weapons I'm familiar with." Akane said flipping her long ponytail out of the way. She looked up to see Ranko staring at her. "What is it?" she asked self consciously.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I was just looking at your hair. I wish I could wear my hair long like that." Ranko said quietly.  
  
"Well why don't you? Your hair must be pretty long inside that pigtail."  
  
Ranko sighed and sat down on the dojo floor, "Well, um, you see. My hair is kinda cursed."  
  
Akane almost laughed but seeing the sad look on Ranko's face decided to keep it in. "What do you mean by cursed?"  
  
"Well it was on the way back from China."  
  
____________________ Begin Flashback sequence ____________________  
  
Ranko was running over a wooded hillside. She was panting heavily, her long red hair trailing in the wind. She looked over her shoulder quickly. She slowed when she realized there was no one pursuing her. It was then she noticed a small tavern in the dying light. She felt her coin purse she kept hidden in her underwear and felt it would be ok to splurge on a meal. She hadn't eaten since the night previous when she had snuck out of Genma's camp.  
  
She entered the old inn and went to the bar. The room was empty save for a bowl of steaming porridge sitting on the bar. Ranko looked around again. Obviously no one was here to eat it and if the manager came in she would simply pay him for the food she reasoned. She quickly downed the food and sat back with a sigh. She suddenly heard a scream from behind her and turned to see a middle aged Chinese man staring at her.  
  
The Chinese man sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you are girl." He said in broken Japanese, "You eat special dragon whisker soup. If a bald man eats it he will be blessed with new found hair. But if man already has hair he will be cursed to grow hair very quickly until he run out. Lucky for you it have no effect on girls."  
  
There was a scream as Ranko had poured a glass of cold water on her head to test the theory.  
  
____________________ End Flashback ____________________  
  
"He gave me this legendary dragon whisker to seal the curse until the day the curse wears off." Ranko said holding a wiry hair out for Akane to examine.  
  
"So your hair grows out of control in your guy form but not in your girl form. Can this be tied anywhere in your hair for it to work?"  
  
Ranko shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. Why?"  
  
Akane got a gleam in her eye, "I want to experiment. We can train later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko looked in the mirror. There was an empty glass and an empty kettle on the vanity top. She was staring at herself as Akane had a proud expression on her face.  
  
"What do you think?" Akane asked expectantly.  
  
Ranko was in awe. Akane had grown Ranko's hair out in her guy form so that it just reached Ranko's rear. Then she braided Ranko's hair into seven braids behind her ear on her left side, pulling the remaining hair into a long ponytail held by multiple hair bands down her back. Then the bangs were trimmed just enough so that they curled just above the eyes. One of the braids was tied with the dragon whisker.  
  
Ranko nodded slowly, "Wow Akane. It looks beautiful."  
  
"And in guy form it will look kind of rugged. In a medieval sort of way. I almost wish I could grow my hair out like that. Just think, short hair one day, long hair the next."  
  
Ranko shook her head watching the way her hair moved, "Only problem is that I could run out of hair. I don't want to wear a wig the rest of my life."  
  
"Well, are you ready to go train now?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranko got up and kissed Akane on the lips, "Sure thing. Thanks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Although Akane was better with the tools, Ranko had her beat on the actual gymnastics. Ranko explained that was because the Saotome school specialized in midair combat so she was more acrobatic because of that. They only had a week to train until the competition but they felt confident they would be ok. After all, if it had the words martial arts in it, then they could win anything, Ranko had remarked.  
  
It was a few nights later that they ended a training session early. Akane was impressed at the speed Ranko was mastering the various tools. She excused herself to go bathe and get ready for bed. Ranko stayed behind because she wanted to try a new move she'd thought of.  
  
Akane entered her room in her pajamas with a towel still around her shoulders. She was tired from all the training. She wondered where Ranko got all her energy from. Yawning she flopped on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.to see Kodachi with a large mallet falling towards her.  
  
Akane leapt off the bed just as the mallet hit the pillow exploding it into a cloud of feathers.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Akane screamed.  
  
"Why just checking out the competition. After all, I want to make sure it's a fair fight." Kodachi laughed.  
  
"You call this fighting fair?" Akane kicked the mallet out of Kodachi's hands causing it to fly back on konk Kodachi on her head. With a second kick Akane sent Kodachi out the bedroom window in a cloud of black rose petals. "Hey! Who's going to clean up this mess?" Akane shouted after her.  
  
Ranko came running out of the dojo when she heard the sounds of fighting coming from the house. She looked up just in time to see a figure flying out of Akane's room. Thinking it might be Akane, Ranko jumped up and caught the person. Unfortunately, Ranko's trajectory landed them in the koi pond.  
  
Kodachi came to and looked up into the eyes of her savior. He was gorgeous. So masculine and tall.  
  
"My hero." She said softly, "By what name should I call my knight in shining armor?"  
  
Ranko began to get nervous. She didn't like the way this conversation was going, "I'm, well, I'm, Ran."  
  
"Oh names do not matter! A rose by any other name and all that. Here, a gift from your new love." Kodachi smiled pulling a bouquet of black roses from somewhere.  
  
Ranko was disgusted. This girl was hitting on her. She felt bile rise in her throat until a fine powder shot out of the roses. Suddenly Ranko couldn't move. Kodachi laid her back on the grass and carefully worked her way up to Ranko's face.  
  
"Now my love, let us consummate our relationship." Kodachi purred.  
  
Ranko wanted to scream but couldn't. She could barely breathe.  
  
As Kodachi brought her lips towards Ranko's, Kodachi's eyes crossed and she fell over, unconscious. Akane stood there with Kodachi's own mallet in her hands.  
  
"You ok Ranko?" Akane asked. When Ranko didn't respond except for a panicked look in her eyes, Akane became worried. "What did that bitch do to you?" Akane grabbed Ranko's stiff form and went back inside.  
  
Ranko was finally able to move again by the time the water in the kettle was hot enough to turn her back to normal.  
  
"It was awful! She had her hands all over me and I couldn't do anything about it! Augh, it was so disgusting. I mean, she was another woman for crying out loud." Ranko suddenly stopped and looked at Akane.  
  
"Is that really how you feel?" Akane asked sadly.  
  
"No! You're different. I don't know what it is but I don't feel disgusted when I think about you like that. The thought about doing well, you know, with any other woman makes me want to throw up. But not you. I think maybe that's what love is." Ranko explained.  
  
Akane looked up, tears in her eyes, "You know what's funny? I feel the same way. I'm kinda disgusted with guys as well as women. Do you really love me?"  
  
Ranko nodded, "I'm pretty sure. I still don't want to rush things too fast. I don't think I'm ready."  
  
"I love you too. Let's kick Kodachi's ass at that tournament."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
School was fairly peaceful for a change. There were no crowds of boys attacking and no one seemed to be molesting Akane about details of her engagement. What was surprising was that Tatewaki Kuno had returned to school. He was walking towards the building with a limp and had his arm in a cast. He reached the steps when he noticed Ranko and Akane.  
  
He turned to the girls, "Ah, what a fortuitous day to bring my two visions of beauty before my eyes. Oh Akane, I forgive you your fiery attention on the previous morn. Surely the accursed Ranma Saotome has ensorceled you against me. When I see him next, I shall smite him and free you from his evil clutches."  
  
Nabiki walked up behind him and poked him in the ribs. Kuno winced in pain. Nabiki just smiled.  
  
"And just how are you going to do that Kuno baby? If Akane can do this to you without even breaking a sweat, what makes you think you can take the one who won her heart?"  
  
Before Kuno could reply, there was suddenly a blizzard of black rose petals accompanied by an insane laugh. Kodachi landed in front of the two girl martial artists. "Where is my beloved Ranma?" she asked Akane in an accusing tone.  
  
"He left this morning on a training trip." Akane said using the excuse they had planned earlier.  
  
Kodachi's smile faded then she caught sight of Ranko, "Who are you to copy my darling Ranma's clothing and hairstyle? Obviously you are attempting to steal him away from me but he was quick enough to escape your clutches. No matter, I shall punish you for him."  
  
"Damn it you loopy bitch. My name is Ranko Saotome. Understand?" Ranko snarled showing a fierceness none of the gathered students had ever seen before.  
  
"What? You claim the same name as my beloved Ranma! You shall never have him!" Kodachi pulled her ribbon from somewhere. Akane briefly wondered where she could hide anything on that skin tight leotard. Kodachi's ribbon snapped out only to be caught by Ranko's fingers again.  
  
"Didn't we do this before?" Ranko said pulling on the ribbon sending Kodachi off balance for a moment. Kodachi let go before she was pulled into Ranko's range of attack. Kodachi screamed furiously and attacked with a pair of spiked clubs. Ranko used Kodachi's ribbon to knock the clubs away. Flipping it around Kodachi, Ranko tied her up with her own ribbon. Ranko then kicked her in the gut then booted her away and over the property wall surrounding the school where she bounced twice and imbedded herself in an opposing wall. Dusting her hands off each other, Ranko and Akane walked up and into the school.  
  
Nabiki leaned against a stunned Kuno, "So, do you want to settle now or take it to court?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter three 


	5. Wash That Man Right Out Of My Hair

Chapter Four: Wash that man right out of my hair ____________________  
  
The day of the rhythmic gymnastics competition arrived. Akane and Ranko were the only two from Furinkan able to compete but they trounced the girls from St. Hebreke seeing that Kodachi was unable to compete do to a training injury. At least that was the official story.  
  
Ranko and Akane were walking home from the competition. Ranko was shaking the cold water out of her hair that an old lady had been tossing on the sidewalk to keep down the dust. Ranko had just sighed sadly but smiled when Akane held her hand.  
  
They were walking in silence just enjoying each other's company when they heard a squeal. They both turned to see a little black pig running towards them dragging a heavy back pack behind it.  
  
"P-chan! Come here you little guy! Where's your master?" Ranko bent down to pick up the little pig. Akane was barely able to pick up the backpack.  
  
"What does he have in here? Lead bricks? Where do you think Ryouga is? He wouldn't just leave his pig and backpack behind somewhere would he?" Akane was puzzled. Something wasn't quite right and an idea was tickling the back of her brain but refused to come forth.  
  
"I'm sure he's around somewhere. Let's get home just in case he's already there." Ranko said crushing the piglet into her now his chest. Ryouga was silently thankful that Ranko was male at the moment. He would like to stay conscious for a while.  
  
There was a sudden purple blur of movement and Ranko was gripped in a bear hug. She looked down to see a purple haired Chinese woman in skintight clothes holding him immobile. "S-S-Shampoo?" Ranko said hesitantly.  
  
"Ranko? Who is this girl and why do you want to wash your hair?" Akane glared at Ranko.  
  
"Her name is Shampoo. She's an Amazon warrior from China and wants to marry me." Ranko answered timidly.  
  
"Ranko you idiot!" Akane instantly regretted saying it as Ranko winced. "You can tell me all about it once we get her off you." Akane grabbed Shampoo and tried to pull her off Ranko.  
  
The girl let go and turned to face Akane. She said some things in Chinese that Akane didn't understand.  
  
Ranko translated her face going white, "She says you're an obstacle, and obstacles are for killing."  
  
Akane assumed the Anything Goes stance, in other words, standing casually waiting for Shampoo to make the first move.  
  
Shampoo charged Akane with a pair of Bonbori. Akane again wondered where the hell these women were pulling these weapons from. She's have to ask one someday. Akane leapt to the side, kicking one of the bonbori away disarming the girl's right hand. As Shampoo struck at Akane with her other mace, Akane moved to the side and punched out, snapping the handle in two.  
  
Seeing herself disarmed completely, Shampoo pulled out a large Chinese sword and swung it at Akane. Akane ducked under the attack and punched into Shampoo's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Losing her grip on her sword Shampoo backed away, trying to get some distance from the powerful woman. Akane leapt into the air with a spinning kick she'd learned from Ranko and kicked Shampoo in the side of the head. The Chinese girl fell to the ground with a dull thud and she looked around dazed.  
  
"We need to get out of here now!" Ranko shouted. And grabbed Akane by the hand.  
  
"Why? What's the matter? I just beat her, she's no threat." Akane was confused.  
  
Ranko pulled on her arm and they ran down the street quickly. Ranko tried various alleys and side streets to get back to the dojo. Panting heavily they opened the door to the house. "I'll explain. as. soon as I. catch.my breath." Ranko said.  
  
They walked into the house. Kimiko's voice rang out, "Ranko, Akane? Is that you? You have a visitor."  
  
The two girls entered the dining room to see Shampoo sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looked up and smiled. Both girls were shocked. Shampoo stood up and walked over to Akane. Holding the stunned girl's chin, Shampoo leaned over and kissed Akane on the cheek.  
  
"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." Ranko swore. Kimiko frowned at Ranko. Girls shouldn't use such language.  
  
"What just happened here?" Akane demanded, shaking off her stupor.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane. She just gave you the kiss of death. Now she'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth to kill you for defeating her." Ranko hung her head.  
  
"What!?" Kimiko was outraged. She started arguing with the girl in Chinese. Ranko attempted to keep up but her grasp of the language was marginal at best.  
  
"What are they saying?" Akane whispered.  
  
"I think your mom is telling Shampoo that her laws don't apply in Japan. Shampoo just said that the laws apply wherever there are amazons. Umm, I believe Auntie just said that if that's the case then soon there won't be any amazons around here." Ranko tried to keep a running dialogue.  
  
The arguing went on for a few more minutes until Kimiko nodded and looked at Ranko, "It appears that Xian Pu cannot return to her tribe without her husband or proof of his death. I have convinced her to retract the kiss of death on Akane on the basis that Shampoo must obey the laws of Japan just like we would obey her laws in her village. The matter at hand is that she believes that Ranko is a male, and because she was defeated by him in a tournament at her village, they are now married by their law."  
  
Kimiko sighed and pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "I will try to convince her that her hold over Ranko is nullified because Ranko is really a girl she cannot marry her. Also to keep her from killing you Ranko, I will try and use the same argument I did with Akane. She never gave your female side the kiss of death and cannot while the two of you are in Japan."  
  
Kimiko began talking Shampoo again. Shampoo's voice rose and she shook her head defiantly. At a point in the conversation, Kimiko grabbed the still warm tea kettle and poured it over Ranko's head.  
  
Shampoo gasped and finally said a word Akane could understand, "Jusenkyou."  
  
Kimiko nodded and spoke rapidly again. Finally Shampoo hung her head then looked at Ranko sadly. Turning, she bolted out the back door and over the wall.  
  
Ranko sighed in relief, "That was another of my father's wonderful ideas. He was caught eating a banquet reserved for the winner of this tournament in the Amazon village. He told me to fight their champion therefore making the prize ours so we wouldn't get in trouble. The problem was I defeated Shampoo while in my male form. She immediately came over and kissed me. Then the whole tribe began to prepare a celebration. The Jusenkyou guide apparently told my father what was going on so we immediately snuck out the village and hightailed it to Japan."  
  
"You poor girl. Well it's over now. Why don't you two go clean up and I'll prepare dinner."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane scrubbed Ranko's back as they talked, "Do you think she's really gone?" Akane asked.  
  
"I hope so. From what I've overheard about the Amazons in China makes me never want to go back there again."  
  
"Even if there's a cure? If there's a spring of drowned girl then maybe it could reverse your curse." Akane said.  
  
"Then how would we ever be able to have children?" Ranko grinned teasingly.  
  
"I hate it when you do that! I never know if you're serious or not." Akane crossed her arms in front of her naked breasts and glared at the woman she was quickly coming to love.  
  
Ranko became thoughtful, "I've been thinking about it the last couple of weeks since I arrived here. I could learn to live with this curse. I just wish there was a way to control it. It would be nice to wear a dress once in a while. Or a bikini. You know, I can't go swimming without some sort of top on? Even without breasts it feels weird to expose my chest in public."  
  
Akane was washing Ranko again as she thought about the implications of Ranko's words. Did Ranko's curse work in a way that she could father children? The variations in their sex life would be like a Kama Sutra in practice. She began to daydream about her and Ranko raising children and carrying on the dojo. Would they be able to attract students with a relationship like theirs? How long could they keep it private? So far only one person knew about it. Akane snapped out of her fantasizing and realized she was soaping up Ranko's breasts.  
  
"Hmmm, don't stop." Ranko purred when Akane had become aware of where her hands were.  
  
"Pervert." Akane said, half smiling.  
  
"What does that make you then?" Ranko turned around and embraced Akane, French kissing her. Their tongues explored each others mouths for a few minutes before breaking off.  
  
Things quickly escalated from there as the two girls explored these new areas of their relationship.  
  
Finally it was over. They held each other close, basking in the afterglow of each other. Akane was still trying to catch her breath when they heard the bathroom door slide open.  
  
"Akane? Is everything all right? I thought I heard. Oh, my!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing?" Kimiko exclaimed.  
  
Akane and Ranko sat side by side on the edge of Akane's bed. They had their heads hung low. Kimiko had caught them with their hands in the cookie jar so to speak and was trying desperately not to lose control. She needed answers before making accusations and for that she needed to stay calm.  
  
"Ok, I know what just happened. What I want to know is how did this start and how long has it been going on?"  
  
Ranko opened her mouth to speak but Akane preempted her, "It just sort of happened. Ranko and I have become close over the last few weeks and well."  
  
Ranko continued on, "I love Akane, and she has said she loves me as well."  
  
Akane felt more confident with Ranko's proclamation, "It kind of started that first day. We were told that one of us would marry Ranko. Kasumi and Nabiki kind of pushed her off onto me. She was a guy at the time, a pretty good looking one too, so I was actually thinking about the whole thing seriously. I'd been having problems with the boys at school and suddenly here's this guy that seems to like me for me and not my body. I was attracted to him even if I didn't want to admit it. Then I find out that this guy is really a woman. The funny thing is that it made everything seem even better. Here was a guy who knew everything about a woman's needs. Rationally I knew better but I just couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities."  
  
Kimiko rubbed the bridge of her nose, "So you're saying you took advantage of Ranko's trust in your friendship?"  
  
"No! It's not like that at all! In fact I kissed her first." Ranko defended Akane.  
  
"Ranko? Are you sure about yourself? Are you, Akane? You're both teenagers. Your hormones are running wild. This could just be a phase brought on by the fact both of you have had bad luck with men." Kimiko continued with less force than she had started.  
  
Akane shook her head slowly, "We weren't sure ourselves at first. We both talked about it and decided to try and go slowly just in case it was a phase like you said. But things kept progressing anyway. We didn't plan for what just happened. To tell the truth, except for Ranko, I find the thought of doing anything like that with another woman disgusting."  
  
Ranko nodded her head in agreement, "I feel the same about Akane. Maybe it's because I can turn into a male. Maybe I am a freak." She suddenly felt depression overwhelming her again.  
  
"You're not a freak Ranko. You have a unique condition true but it doesn't make you a freak." Kimiko said feeling she was losing control of the conversation.  
  
"How will I ever find a man who will accept me if I also turn into a man? I'm glad Akane accepts me for who I am. It's only one of the reasons I love her."  
  
Kimiko sighed heavily, "I can't live your lives for you but I can offer advice. I want you to think heavily about this. I would hate to see either of you hurt because you rushed into things."  
  
Both girls agreed. Too quickly in Kimiko's opinion.  
  
"And for Kami's sake behave yourselves. I don't think your father would be as understanding if he had walked in on you." Both girls reddened in embarrassment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki came into Akane's room not too long after Kimiko left to finish dinner.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to worry about how I'm going to break things to mom." She smirked.  
  
Akane blushed and looked away.  
  
"Well it could have gone worse. Uncle Soun could have walked in on us." Ranko laughed.  
  
"I told you guys to hold off until I thought of something. Too late now I guess. So tell me, how was it?" Nabiki asked coyly.  
  
"What?" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"You know, how was your first time? It was girl-girl right?"  
  
Ranko suddenly found something on her robe that was very interesting and Akane was struck speechless. Nabiki swore the temperature of the room went up ten degrees and she'd suffer sunburn from the blushing.  
  
"All right, fine. I am curious though." Nabiki admitted. She got up and left.  
  
Akane and Ranko looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Do you think she's." Ranko said.  
  
"Nah. Couldn't be." Akane answered.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Ranko agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki went back to her room and shut the door behind her. Turning the knob with a click she locked it. She went over to her desk and sat down. She punched up a few things on her computer and saved a file. She didn't know what possessed her to hide a micro camera in the bathroom. She had absolutely no rationalization for it like she usually did when she did something her mother would consider wrong.  
  
She brought the latest file up and put it in the movie player. She put a pair of headphones on so no one but her could hear.  
  
It was amazingly short barely five minutes but Nabiki realized she was going to have to change her panties. Feeling a little guilty she wondered what she should do with the movie file. It would be nice to have in her personal collection, especially if it could get her that hot that fast. However there was the possibility, slim but there, that someone else would find it and thereby ruin her sister's reputation.  
  
Reluctantly she sent it to the recycle bin then emptied it. She was about to shut down her system when it beeped at her letting her know she had incoming e-mail.  
  
Nabiki sat down and clicked the file open to read it. It was from one of her contacts who was a private detective. They would often exchange information or do research for each other. It was an arrangement that benefited both parties. He was currently looking for any information on Ranko's mother.  
  
Nabiki read down through the message her eyes getting wider as she went through it.  
  
"Oh, no." She finally said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Four 


	6. Remembrances and Goodbyes

Chapter Five: Remembrances and Goodbyes ____________________  
  
Ranko looked at the stone slab. It was set into the Saotome family shrine. Ranko just stared not knowing what to do or even how to feel.  
  
There was a simple inscription, 'Nadoka Saotome, she never stopped searching.'  
  
The date of death was almost two years ago.  
  
Akane stepped up behind Ranko and held her, "I'm so sorry Ranko."  
  
"I barely remember her. It's almost like a dream." Ranko whispered. Finally she broke from her almost trance like state and lit the incense on the shrine. She clapped her hands and knelt in prayer.  
  
A few hours later Ranko stood in the foyer of her mother's house. A short stocky lawyer stood behind her holding a briefcase. Ranko entered the house and looked around. It was completely furnished. Everything was covered in dust cloths. There were photos and paintings on the wall. Ranko looked at one at random. She saw a lady standing with her father. There was a little girl standing in front of them. They looked so happy, Ranko thought. She knew that was her and her mother in the photo but couldn't remember it ever being taken. She wandered the house trying to find anything that was familiar. Hoping something was there to remind her of her life before her father took her off on their training trip.  
  
She went upstairs and found her mother's room. There were more photos of people and places she didn't know. The bed was made and there were clothes in the closet. It was as if someone was still living here. Ranko shivered slightly and left the room.  
  
The next room was different. The walls were painted with a faded pink with white trim. There were picture of fairy tale characters here and there. There was a cute white dresser next to a small bed that had a flower patterned quilt on it. There were stuffed animals piled all over it. One stood out to Ranko. It was a worn white rabbit with a red ribbon around it's neck. One of its button eyes hung loose and it was threadbare in places. The stuffing seemed compressed around the joints making it seem loose and floppy. One of the ears was bent half way.  
  
Ranko stared at it for a moment then walked over and picked it up. Suddenly the memories seemed to come rushing back in a flood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't care! You're not taking my little girl away on some damned training trip. If you train anything like your master she'll just grow up warped." Nadoka cried.  
  
"I'm not going to discuss this while you're being irrational." Genma scowled.  
  
Ranko looked over the banister, she couldn't see her parents but she could hear them fighting. She suddenly heard a slap as her mommy stopped talking mid-sentence.  
  
"I'm going out." Genma said. The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Ranko heard quiet sobbing as she went downstairs. She hated it when her mommy and daddy fought. She looked around the corner and saw her mommy sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She was holding a hand against her cheek.  
  
Nadoka wiped away her tears when she saw Ranko approach. Trying to smile she took the little girl in her arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"Don't cry mommy. I promise I'll be good." Ranko said.  
  
"Oh honey, it's not your fault. You've always been a good girl. Your daddy and I just disagree sometimes that's all." Nadoka tried to comfort her daughter. She let go of Ranko and got up off the floor. "Now off to bed with you. Growing girls need lots of sleep."  
  
Nadoka went upstairs with Ranko and tucked her in tight. She gave the girl her stuffed rabbit and turned to leave.  
  
"Mommy? Can you kiss Mr. Bun goodnight? He gets scared without a goodnight kiss." Ranko pleaded.  
  
Nadoka smiled and went back to the bed. Leaning over she kissed the rabbit on the forehead then she gave Ranko a kiss as well before turning off the light and closing the door.  
  
It was completely dark when Ranko woke up. She almost cried out but a hand went over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh, it's just your daddy." Genma said.  
  
Ranko wasn't sure what was going on. Daddy smelled funny. He often did when he came home at night lately. He made Ranko get up and get dressed. Then he handed her a small backpack. Opening the window he picked up Ranko.  
  
"Where are we going daddy?" Ranko asked sleepily.  
  
"We're going camping. You like camping don't you?"  
  
Ranko nodded a little, "Where's mommy?"  
  
"She's going to catch up with us later. She's... Umm, she's getting some groceries."  
  
"Oh. Wait, I need Mr. Bun. He wants to go camping too!"  
  
"No, we don't need stuffed animals where we're going." Genma said.  
  
Genma jumped out the window and hopped down to the ground and ran off down the road.  
  
The worn white rabbit fell off the side of the bed it had been precariously perched upon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko was crouched on the floor hugging the rabbit in a deathgrip when Akane found her. She was rocking back and forth, tears coming down her cheeks. Akane reached out and touched her shoulder. Ranko pulled away as if she'd been hit.  
  
"Ranko, It's me, Akane."  
  
Ranko seemed to come to herself a bit, "He stole me away from my mommy. He never even told me she was alive. Now she's gone. It's all his fault. Everything. My life was ruined all because he wanted a male heir." Ranko spat bitterly.  
  
Akane sat down and pulled Ranko into a hug. This time Ranko didn't pull away. She fell against Akane and cried herself to sleep as Akane gently rocked her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about half an hour later when everyone was sitting around the coffee table in the Saotome living room.  
  
"Now that we have proof of your identity we can proceed with your mother's will." The lawyer said. Nabiki sat next to Ranko to explain anything she didn't understand.  
  
"First off, she left you the house and a sizable trust fund in your name. Unfortunately a good portion of that will be taken for inheritance tax. Also it appears there were quite a number of stocks your mother had invested in over the years. They are in both your names so you may be able to avoid paying too much in the way of taxes on them. Finally there is this." The lawyer picked up and placed on the table a cloth wrapped bundle.  
  
"The will left specific instructions that this was to be given directly to you in the event of her death."  
  
Ranko reached out and took the bundle. It was heavier than she expected. She carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal a moderately ornate hilt of a katana. Unwrapping further revealed the sheath of the sword. It was red with gold dragons inlaid upon it. She pulled the sword out slightly and gasped at the blue color of the steel and the sharpness of the edge.  
  
"The family sword." Ranko whispered in wonder. Ranko re-wrapped the blade and rested it on her lap with Mr. Bun.  
  
"Now about the house..." The Lawyer began.  
  
"Sell it. Sell it all." Ranko said coldly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After all the forms had been signed and the papers filed, Ranko and the Tendos returned home. Nabiki began to go over the itemized list of everything Ranko had inherited. She whistled loudly as she tallied up some of the figures.  
  
"Boy, even after taxes Ranko will have enough to live on comfortably for years. That's even taking into account the cost of college." Nabiki smiled, "This almost puts the Kuno fortune to shame. Ranko, if you'll let me reinvest some of this I could get you a much higher return in about five to ten years."  
  
Ranko just nodded dumbly. She still cradled the stuffed rabbit as if it were her lifeline to the world.  
  
Kimiko looked at the small girl. She seemed so frail and tiny compared to just the other day, "Ranko? How about you help me get dinner ready to get your mind off things for a while?"  
  
That seemed to snap Ranko back to reality a little, "I think I'd like that Auntie."  
  
After Ranko and Kimiko left to the kitchen Soun looked down from his newspaper, "That poor girl. She's been through so much. Akane, How would you feel about her becoming part of the family?"  
  
Akane nearly choked on her tea. She coughed for about half a minute, "What do you mean daddy?" She finally got out.  
  
"I've been thinking of adopting her into the family." Soun said thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise? Ranko's mother may be dead but her father is still out there somewhere and may object." Nabiki said.  
  
Soun's eyes clouded for a minute, "Oh, Saotome how could you have come to this? Still Nabiki, I hardly think Genma is in a position to legally fight it. So, how would you feel about it?" he asked again.  
  
"I...I don't mind really. I really think the decision should be left up to Ranko." Akane said after a moment.  
  
"True, true. I would like to talk it over with your mother some before I bring it up with Ranko." Feeling the case was closed at least for now, Soun went back to his paper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner Ranko and Akane were in Akane's room.  
  
"Adoption?" Ranko sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be my sister." Akane sounded glum.  
  
"But that would mean..." Ranko trailed off.  
  
"That we couldn't really be together." Akane finished for her.  
  
"I could always say no. It's not like I don't have any money to pay my way here. And I am technically the head of the Saotome clan now. It's just me and Father and mom left me the family sword." Ranko said.  
  
"It would be easier if we could just tell my father about us." Akane sighed.  
  
Ranko hugged Akane close, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me how your mother died. Nabiki wouldn't tell me." Akane asked hesitantly after a few minutes.  
  
Ranko nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a printout from Nabiki's computer. She handed it to Akane. Akane unfolded it. It was from an online newspaper archive.  
  
Woman killed by Drunk Driver:  
  
Twenty Nine year old Nadoka Saotome of Nerima district, Tokyo, was hit while crossing a street in Osaka. The driver was arrested for drunk driving and vehicular manslaughter after a fifteen minute chase by police. Mrs. Saotome died on route to the hospital, her last words were her calling out for her daughter who had been abducted eight years earlier; according to paramedics in the ambulance. Mrs. Saotome had been traveling for eight years searching for her lost daughter who had been kidnapped by her own father, Genma Saotome. Mr. Saotome is wanted for a multitude of crimes all over Japan and even parts of China.  
  
Akane realized she was shaking as she finished the article. "I understand now. Her marker, 'she never stopped searching.' She must have loved you very much."  
  
Ranko nodded sadly, tears in her eyes, "I know. Somehow I'll make father pay for all he's done."  
  
"And I'll be right beside you all the way." Akane promised.  
  
The two girls kissed briefly and Ranko got up to leave for her own room.  
  
Ranko shut the door to her room and walked over to the dresser. Her mother's katana rested on a stand. She picked it up, admiring it's simple beauty. She pulled the sword out of the scabbard to fully view the blade. As the blade came free a small piece of paper fell loose onto the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it to show a letter written on a full sheet of paper.  
  
To my Daughter Ranko,  
  
If you are reading this letter then it means you are alive and have found I am not. I am sorry I have not been there to see you grow up. I'm sure your father had his reasons for taking you from me and I hope he has not poisoned your memories of me. I wish I could see the beautiful woman you should be by now but I will trust in the spirits and kami to keep you safe until the time we can be reunited. I will watch over you as much as I can. Know that the blade you posses has been handed down from mother to daughter for over twenty generations of the Saotome clan. Yes, I was a Saotome, your father was not. He assumed the name because of his class and wealth. You are descended from a proud samurai clan and I know you will bring honor and pride to the Saotome name. Wield this blade only for honor and the defense of the weak. Make your mother proud.  
  
Until we meet in the here after, your loving mother, Nadoka Saotome.  
  
She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes hung loosely on her small frame. For a moment she saw the scared little girl who spent those first few days with her father crying while they were on the run. Then she straightened up and closed her eyes, finding her center, she looked at the mirror again. There was determination and strength in her eyes now.  
  
"I have friends and family now. I will no longer be afraid. I will avenge you mother, I swear it on this blade." She said quietly with a steely edge in her voice as sharp as the sword in her hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Ryouga, how am I supposed to get over this if you won't take me seriously?" Ranko complained.  
  
Ryouga shook his head, "I'm sorry Ranko, I'm just afraid I'll hurt you."  
  
Akane sat to the side of the dojo watching the two spar. She concealed her jealousy well she thought. Ranko really needed a male to spar with to get over her fears and Ryouga was her only male friend. That didn't mean Akane had to like it. She almost laughed out loud as she thought about it. Ranko was a much better Martial artist than Akane was. After some of the stories she told of her encounters in China and even in Japan, Akane realized Ranko was either a certifiable liar or truly gifted.  
  
Ranko put Ryouga to the mat for the fifth time, "Damn it, you're not even trying!" Ranko growled.  
  
Ryouga leapt up and re-assumed his stance. Ranko punched again followed by a leg sweep. Ryouga just blocked or avoided all of Ranko's attacks.  
  
"Fine! If that's the way you want it. Final Attack! Kami's Wrath!" Ranko held out her hands in front of her as lightning shot from her hands into Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga convulsed for a moment before collapsing in a smoking heap on the dojo floor.  
  
Akane stared at Ranko in wide eyed disbelief, "Ranko, how did you do that?" she gasped.  
  
Ranko was examining Ryouga to make sure there was no permanent damage then she stood up and jumped around until she was in Akane's arms.  
  
"Yatta! I did it!" She cried happily.  
  
"Did what? What was that?" Akane asked again.  
  
"A chi attack. I learned it from an oni woman who showed me how to do it after I helped her find her boyfriend. Apparently it only works on boys." Ranko answered.  
  
"Can I... I mean would you teach me?"  
  
Ranko nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! You know what this means don't you?"  
  
Akane shook her head.  
  
"I can fight boys again! Let's celebrate! We're going on a shopping spree!" Ranko grabbed Akane and dragged her out of the dojo.  
  
Ryouga slowly regained consciousness and sat up blearily, "Have I been shouting 'Shazam' in the middle of a storm again?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko tried on a yellow sundress that showed off her legs as she twirled in front of a mirror next to the dressing room. Akane nodded approvingly at her choice. Ranko seemed really happy for a change and her mood was catching.  
  
Akane caught herself admiring Ranko's legs. That was when she realized there was something odd, "Ranko? You never told me how you got all those fine scars on your body."  
  
Ranko's smile disappeared and Akane instantly regretted asking. Ranko looked down at her legs and Akane watched as her eyes moved to her arms as her hands moved to her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranko, I didn't mean to upset you." Akane apologized.  
  
"No Akane, it's not your fault. Maybe I should have said something earlier about it." She sat down next to her lover. "I was about six years old when father tried to teach me what he called an 'unbeatable technique', the Neko- ken. It involved tying the individual in some sort of fish based food like fish sausages and throwing them into a pit of hungry cats."  
  
Akane gasped as she turned white.  
  
Ranko continued on, "Apparently I was supposed to learn this fighting style by fighting off the cats. It didn't work, all it taught me was to be afraid of cats. So he tried it again, with sardines, octopus, fish cakes. After about the tenth time something happened. I snapped. My fear overwhelmed me and I blacked out. When I woke up later I was lying on this old lady's lap as she rocked me back and forth. My father found me soon after, covered in scratches and bite marks. He never told me what happened and stopped the training. To this day I've been afraid of cats and if I can't get away from them I black out."  
  
"Oh Ranko, that's horrible! If I ever see that...that..."  
  
"Get in line. I get first crack at him." Ranko smirked, some of her fire returning.  
  
Unseen by either girl a dark shape darted out of a clothing display and out of the store.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Five 


	7. Cat Scratch Fever

Chapter Six: Cat Scratch Fever ____________________  
  
Ranko walked with Akane to school with a pleasant smile on her face. She had decided on a dark green shirt and her black silk pants for school today. Of course the school had told her to wear a uniform after her first day to which she produced a note from Dr. Tofu excusing her from having to. This of course led to jealousy and envy among the other students. Only Akane's friends Yuka and Sayuri seemed to want to have anything to do with her. Hiroshi and Daisuke, two boys in her class, kept trying to ask her out but they couldn't really be considered friends.  
  
"What are smiling about?" Akane smiled back as if it were contagious.  
  
"Oh, I'm starting to feel at peace with myself. After ten years of hell I've finally found the exit. It's not heaven but I can live with it." Ranko replied.  
  
Akane couldn't help but feel proud of her own part in helping Ranko recover, "I'm happy for you Ranko. Do you really think they'll allow you into the school with that sword though?" Akane pointed to the Saotome blade strapped to Ranko's back.  
  
Ranko shrugged, "They'll let Kuno in with his."  
  
"But Kuno's dad is the principal." Akane countered.  
  
"Speaking of Kuno, I know you usually fight him every morning but can I try this once?" Ranko asked with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well... if you think you're up for it...All right. Be my guest." Akane gave in.  
  
Ranko jumped up and down excitedly then assumed a serious expression, "Thou hast besmirched the honor of Tendo Akane for the last time foul sorcerer Kuno!" She broke down giggling.  
  
Akane joined in after a second. She loved it when Ranko let her true self show from under all the pain and fear she usually displayed. She hoped that the stability of family, friends, and a home would help show that true self more often.  
  
"Oh save me Ranko! Kuno has cast a spell to make me lose his challenge. If he defeats me I will be lost forever!" Akane joked.  
  
Giggling, the girls continued on towards the school. The daily fights had stopped but Kuno remained. His stubborn persistence was matched only by the school's ability to overlook the behavior of the principal's oldest son.  
  
Akane and Ranko ran through the gates and sure enough Kuno was blocking their path to the school building.  
  
"Ahh, the beautiful Akane Tendo, Ranko Saotome. Again we meet as if by fate upon these very school grounds."  
  
"Duh Kuno, we all go to school here. So what do you want? As if we didn't already know. Geez, this is getting old." Akane sighed.  
  
"Your words wound me fair one. Surely this is the work of enchantments laid upon you by the foul Ranma Saotome. The gall of him to force himself upon you and not have the courage to face me in fair combat." Kuno soliloquized.  
  
Akane smirked and nodded to Ranko, "I'm sorry Kuno but I have a stand in for our normal morning fight. Ranko, whenever you're ready."  
  
Kuno seemed ecstatic, "The wild Ranko wishes to spar? Surely this is a sign that she has fallen for my manly charms!"  
  
"Nah, I just have some new moves and you make a good practice dummy." Ranko snorted.  
  
Kuno readied himself, "Surely that is your brother's influence. I shall forgive your rude upbringing if you date me."  
  
"Date this!" Ranko shot out with a snap kick that Kuno easily blocked with his boken.  
  
Ranko was starting out lightly as was Kuno. Ranko's reason was she wanted to get used to the feeling of fighting the macho jerk. Kuno was holding back to keep from hurting the girl who would most likely not take being hit very well.  
  
Akane watched with an amused smirk. Compared to how Ranko and Ryouga sparred yesterday this was nothing to Ranko. This would do much to raise her self confidence. Ranko had been right though, Kuno made a good practice dummy. He was inexpensive, he didn't break as easily, and he fought back. She wondered briefly if her sister could somehow make some money off that concept. The 'Kuno martial arts dummy', available in specialty stores this Christmas. Akane snickered.  
  
Ranko danced around the schoolyard gracefully using her family's aerial combat skills to avoid Kuno's half hearted strikes. After a couple of minutes, she kicked the boken from Kuno's hand and leapt back into a waiting stance. Kuno realized he was disarmed and did the unexpected, he straightened up and bowed respectfully. Ranko surprised, did the same.  
  
Kuno picked up his boken, "Tomorrow then my fiery tempest?" he asked.  
  
"H-hai, Sure thing Kuno." Ranko replied confused.  
  
Akane walked over as Kuno went inside, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. Maybe he's finally taking his medication." Ranko joked.  
  
With no answers forthcoming, the two girls went indoors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunchtime and Ranko and Akane went to their shoe lockers to go outside for lunch. Ranko opened her locker door and found a note sitting on her black shoes. Opening it, she read through it quickly and frowned.  
  
Ranko, Please help me! I've been kidnapped by bad men and am being held in the school gymnasium! Come save me!  
  
Ranma.  
  
She looked over at Akane, "Hey, Ranma isn't really a real person is he?"  
  
Akane looked puzzled as Ranko handed her the note. She read it and laughed, "Sounds like something Kuno might pull."  
  
A few minutes later the two were walking into the gym. The lights were off except near the stage where it appeared someone was tied up.  
  
"Why are we doing this? We both know 'Ranma' is not kidnapped." Akane asked.  
  
"I'm just curious as to what's going on. I don't like the idea of someone trying to trick me."  
  
The figure on the stage began to thrash about, "Ranko, save me! Help! Untie me quickly!"  
  
Ranko and Akane jumped up to the stage. A short slightly pudgy man wearing a cheap knockoff of the red Chinese clothes Ranko usually wore and a black wig with a pigtail sat in the middle of a spotlight.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" Ranko demanded.  
  
The little man jumped up, the ropes falling away, "Haha! I have tricked you with my clever disguise! Truly, I Sasuke, loyal retainer of the house of Kuno am a master of the arts of deception."  
  
"Self deception maybe." Akane acknowledged, "What are you doing impersonating Ranma?"  
  
"Forgive me Miss Tendo, Miss Saotome, but my mistress has commanded this of me." He leapt up and grabbed a rope. A trap door opened under him and he fell into the storage room under the stage.  
  
"Mistress? You mean Kodachi? Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Ranko growled and leapt down after him. Akane groaned in frustration and followed the impulsive girl.  
  
Ranko was shaking the small man back and forth, "Come on damn it talk! What's Kodachi up to?"  
  
"S-s-s-he c-c-c-oman-d-d-ed-d m-m-e t-t-t-o f-f-f-f-i-n-d y-y-o-ur w-w-ea-k- k-n-ness-s!" Sasuke said woozily.  
  
"What weakness? I don't have any weaknesses!" Ranko said.  
  
Akane landed behind her. Her foot stepped on something soft and it let out a screech. Ranko instantly tensed up.  
  
Looking around for the first time, Ranko noticed many glowing spots in the darkness as at least a hundred eyes watched her from the darkness. Akane fumbled around and finally found a lightswitch. Ranko gasped in shock as the room flooded with light revealing at least fifty cats.  
  
"W-what's all this?" Ranko said calmly as she could.  
  
"I overheard you and miss Akane talking about your fear of cats. Kodachi asked me to verify it for her. I am sorry." Sasuke bowed his head.  
  
"Afraid of cats! Hahahaha! How absurd! Why would I be afraid of something like that?" Ranko said, eyes wide and laughing maniacally.  
  
"Ranko? Are you ok?" Akane asked. She tried to put her hand on Ranko's shoulder but she pulled away.  
  
"You're not even a little afraid?" Sasuke threw some fish sausage on her. The cats started to congregate, some trying to climb her legs, "How about now?"  
  
Ranko's laughter became unnerving, "Who'd be afraid of a few c-c-cats?"  
  
Akane was becoming scared of Ranko's behavior, "Come on Ranko, let's get out of here." She led Ranko by the hand to the door leading back to the gym.  
  
"I wouldn't open that!" Sasuke warned.  
  
"Who asked you!" Akane growled back flinging the door wide open. She turned and walked into something large and furry. She backed up a little and looked up at the large tiger that had been on the other side of the door. "What the hell is that doing here?" Akane shrieked.  
  
"I thought maybe Ranko would be scared of it." Sasuke said hesitantly.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Akane returned still backing away.  
  
All the cats ran back and began climbing on the trio to get away from the tiger as it approached.  
  
Akane glanced fearfully around trying to think of a way to escape when she heard Ranko start to meow. She looked over and Ranko's eyes were rolled back in her head as sweat poured down her face. Ranko fell forward onto her hands and meowed again. It was the kind of sound a cat makes when it's being threatened. The tiger wasn't quite sure what to make of the development and hesitated for a second. That one second was all it took.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kodachi walked through the gym ignoring the stares and whistles of the Furinkan basketball team. Sasuke had called and told her of his plan and she'd hurried over immediately. She would finally have her revenge for the humiliation she'd suffered at the hands of her beloved's sister. Granted, she hadn't seen Ranma since that first encounter but she had heard all the stories and rumors from her brother. She was quite sure that if she could prove her superiority over Ranko, then Ranma would come back from wherever he was hiding from his sister and the Tendo girl.  
  
As she approached the stage the whole gym began to shake. People fell over and there were cries of 'earthquake'. Suddenly the trap door on the stage blew open and a stream of cats flew out of the opening. They began to rain down upon the startled people. Kodachi looked up just in time to be flattened by a large terrified tiger. It quickly got up and ran out of the gymnasium. Kodachi stood up and started to dust herself off when her danger sense flared. Ranko was flying straight at her emitting a horrible catlike howl. Kodachi threw a few gymnastic pins as she rolled to the side. Ranko swiped with a hand and the pins fell away in slices. Ranko hit the floor and turned and sprang at Kodachi again, shredding the wood floor as she leapt away.  
  
Kodachi panicked and decided it was time to retreat. She pulled her ribbon and began to use it like a lion tamer's whip as she backed outside. Akane had climbed out of the remains of the trap door and stood to survey the damage Ranko had wrought. She had seen what Ranko's 'claws' did to the tiger and was afraid someone would get hurt while Ranko was in her cat state.  
  
Kodachi bolted out of the gym and attempted to make a run for it. Ranko swiped at her flanks eliciting a cry of pain as four red lines appeared on the rear of Kodachi's right thigh. She dropped her ribbon and that seemed to distract Ranko allowing Kodachi to escape. Akane ran out to see Kodachi disappear over a house in the distance. Ranko was tangled up and batting at the red ribbon that had been left behind. She looked up at Akane a mewed playfully. Akane couldn't help but laugh at the way the ribbon was hanging off Ranko's ear and across one of her eyes.  
  
Ranko hopped off to Akane, nearly tripping herself up in the ribbon. Akane tensed expecting an attack but Ranko merely rubbed herself against her thighs purring. She knocked Akane on her butt and settled down in her lap and started licking her hand and grooming her face.  
  
By this time, most of the school had arrived to watch and there was much idle gossip about what was really going on.  
  
Ranko looked up at Akane with a face full of love and contentment and licked her cheek before settling down and falling asleep, still purring on Akane's lap. Akane was stunned, as was the rest of the student body. No one knew what was happening but it was certain to be juicy regardless of how much was idle rumor or truth.  
  
Nabiki attempted damage control while Akane waited for Ranko to wake up. She hoped Ranko would wake up back to normal. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Nabiki shooed a few reluctant stragglers away before sitting down next to Akane.  
  
"So what the hell happened?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Neko-ken." Akane said quietly.  
  
"The Cat Fist? What is that? Some martial arts move?" Nabiki wondered.  
  
Akane nodded and began to explain Ranko's training and then what had happened just a while ago.  
  
"So Ranko has no memory of when she's like this?"  
  
"I don't think so. She told me she blacks out when she can't escape a cat. Should we tell her?" Akane shifted a little to keep her legs from falling asleep.  
  
"She has a right to know. And she hasn't seriously hurt anyone. It looks like we're going to miss our next class. Come on let's get her to the nurses office." Nabiki helped Akane to her feet while Akane cradled Ranko's quiet form.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko woke up with her senses on high alert. She could smell antiseptic and there was only the faint fading scent of cats. Her senses were always sharper after one of her 'blackouts'. Akane was sitting next to her and she could hear Nabiki breathing at the foot of the cot she was lying on.  
  
Ranko opened her eyes, "So how long was I out?"  
  
"About twenty minutes. What do you remember?" Nabiki answered.  
  
"That stupid ninja tried to trap us, and then there were all those c-cats and the big t-t-tiger. Thanks for getting me out of there Akane."  
  
"I didn't get us away from the cats Ranko. You did. Apparently you did learn the Neko-ken. When you black out, you become a cat. Not physically but." Akane tapped her forehead and went on to explain what had happened. She went on to describe what Ranko had done while she was 'cat'.  
  
"Oh man! I could have hurt someone! Do you think I've done this every time I've blacked out?" Ranko looked worried.  
  
"Probably. From what Akane said though, I doubt you'd ever harm anyone who didn't antagonize you. Just like a real cat. The way you curled up and fell asleep on Akane's lap was just sooo cute however." Nabiki teased.  
  
Ranko turned red as her hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Genma was livid. On a whim he had decided to sneak to his house in the hopes of re-supplying on food and money while Nodoka was out or at the least, find something to pawn. He arrived to find the house empty with a for sale sign in the front yard. After some quiet asking around the nearby marketplace he found out the truth. His wife was dead and his daughter had been named sole heir and head of the clan.  
  
He swore softly as he read over the legal announcement in the local paper containing the information. There would apparently be an estate sale and he frowned realizing that most of the items listed were his. He knew that somehow this was that bitch Kimiko's fault. She had taken his perfectly trained, submissive daughter and turned her against him. Maybe it was time to start pulling out the big guns he mused. If Ranko wouldn't marry a Tendo and provide him with a nice retirement home then maybe that Kuonji boy Ranko had been betrothed to could be persuaded to fulfill his engagement. If nothing else it would disrupt Ranko's nice peaceful life and put her back in her place. He left his dingy one room apartment he'd been staying at to find a phone. He had fiancés to call.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ranko asked, hesitantly stepping onto the ice.  
  
"It's easy. You can balance on a fence no wider than the blade on those skates so how hard can it be?" Akane smirked. She knew Ranko rarely backed down from a challenge.  
  
"But it's cold water!" Ranko protested. "You know my luck with cold water."  
  
"Not cold, frozen. If you can't handle it I guess we can go home." Akane pouted.  
  
Ranko's eyes narrowed and she set her jaw. She could never deny Akane anything when she had that sad look on her face. She placed her second foot on the ice, and promptly fell flat on her back as her feet slipped out from under her.  
  
"Ite! Akane, fences don't slide around."  
  
To her credit, Ranko was a fast learner and she was soon able to keep up with Akane although she did have problems turning and stopping.  
  
"You know Akane, this might actually be fun once I get the hang of it." Ranko smiled as she picked herself off the ice again.  
  
Akane grinned back and helped her girlfriend up, "How about we take a break for a little bit. There's a kissaten over there and I want something to warm me up."  
  
They left the ring and entered the small coffee shop connected to the skating rink. Almost immediately Ranko was bumped into and had a soda splashed on her. Sighing in mild frustration she vowed not to let it ruin her date and went to order some hot cocoa for her and Akane. That was when she heard a high pitched squeal. Turning she saw P-chan struggling to get out of the arms of a kawaii little girl with blond hair and a aura that gave tooth decay in a ten foot radius.  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing with my P-chan!?" Ranko yelled approaching the smaller girl.  
  
"This is Azusa's Charlotte. We been together for a long time. You no have Charlotte." The girl said in a cutesy baby voice. Ranko shuddered but stopped for a second. What did she really know about Ryouga or P-chan for that matter.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Ryouga's girlfriend would you?" Ranko probed.  
  
Azusa looked at Ranko and her eyes took on a strange gleam that made Ranko want to run for the hills and hide in a cave, preferably with a large boulder with Shinto wards sealing the entrance.  
  
"Azusa no know Ryouga but you can be Azusa's boyfriend!" She cried happily.  
  
"Gah! I mean, no thanks I'm already engaged. I just want my pig back." Ranko replied feeling that if she didn't wrap this up soon something bad would happen.  
  
"No! Charlotte belong to Azusa! Mine! Mine! Mine!" The small girl proclaimed.  
  
Ranko was losing her patience. Quickly her hands darted out and snagged the small pig which clung gratefully to his chest. Azusa began to wail loudly and she searched about for something to hit Ranko with. That's when Mikado Sanzenin decided to make his appearance.  
  
"Who dares make Azusa Shiratori cry!? For that you shall be punished." Mikado declared marching up to Ranko.  
  
Akane who had been watching quietly the whole time decided to finally get involved. She didn't know why but she didn't like that black piglet. Something about it bothered her. It could be because of it's connection to Ryouga who she saw as a potential threat to her relationship. Maybe it was something deeper, regardless she had let Ranko try to handle it on her own until the loud boy had shown up with the intent of hurting Ranko.  
  
"Excuse me but my boyfriend was just trying to get my pet pig back from this thief." Akane explained as she came between Ranko and Mikado.  
  
Mikado Sanzenin came to a stop and examined the beautiful young woman before him. He knew right then what to do. Make up for his behavior and get back at the rude man who offended his partner at the same time.  
  
"Ah, I do apologize. My partner has the tendancy to take cute things give them silly french names and add them to her personal collection."  
  
"Isn't that stealing?" Hiroshi asked Ranko. He had been sitting in a booth with Daisuke when Akane and Ranko had come in. He was still curious as to where Ranko had gone to and where Ranma had appeared from.  
  
Ranko just nodded as she was trying to figure out exactly what Mikado had up his sleeve.  
  
"Let me make ammends." Mikado began, "I know. A kiss of apology to the young lady." He moved in quickly, bringing his lips towards Akane's before stopping suddenly.  
  
Akane blinked. There was a fist imbedded in Mikado's cheek and it looked quite uncomfortable from Akane's perspective.  
  
"Sorry, I can't let you kiss Akane. She's already taken." Ranko growled.  
  
Mikado straightened up, his jaw and cheekbone already turning into an awful bruise, "Fine, a challenge it is then. One week from today at this rink, pairs figure skating."  
  
Azusa hopped up, "Winner gets Charlotte!"  
  
Ranko shrugged, "Whatever. But no matter what the pig's mine. It was mine before, why should I put it up in a stupid contest when it's still mine."  
  
Mikado smirked, "I knew you had no honor."  
  
Ranko began to turn red, "Honor? You don't know the first thing about honor! You are just like my father, twisting honor to suit your own ends. You try to use false apology to kiss my fiance knowing she's involved with someone else. Then when I defend her honor from you, you pretend insult just to start a fight. Well, I'll fight you and I'll kick your ass. Maybe by making an example of you people will learn not to mess with a Saotome!" Ranko turned and taking Akane's arm the two left the Rink. Neither one of them felt like finishing the date that had started so well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ukyou Kuonji read the postcard one more time before putting it down. Ukyou's father had received an anonymous phone call giving the current residence of one Ranma Saotome and had sent a postcard to Ukyou a soon as possible.  
  
Ukyou assumed an angry smile that looked out of place on the bishounen face, "Soon, very soon I will have my revenge!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No I'm sorry, there is no Genma on the Saotome Register. Yes I realize he made a contract to engage your son to Ranko Saotome. No he didn't have the authority to do so. I'm sorry. Yes we're looking for him too. Yes, yes, goodbye." Nabiki hung the phone up and gave a tired sigh. Ranko looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"That's the tenth call today. How many times did your father engage you to someone?" Akane asked.  
  
"I-I had no idea. Why is this happening now so suddenly?" Ranko wrung her hands in silent frustration.  
  
"It's simple. He's being petty. He refuses to accept that he lost control of you and this is his lame attempt to get back at you." Nabiki growled, "I'll continue to hold them off whenever they call and just be ready to change genders if any stop by. Legally, none of these people have a leg to stand on so far, just Genma's word of contract. Removing him from the Clan register took away any dishonor he would have brought to your clan. Finding him and making him answer for his crimes should be put on a high priority soon though or you may have to start making reparations."  
  
Nabiki left to get a snack leaving Akane and Ranko alone. Akane was worried, things had been going so well lately. Ranko was answering a challenge, a real challenge from a boy yet! Her confidence had never seemed higher. That was until the scary man with the big ears showed up looking for his son-in-law. Thankfully Ranko was in her girl form at the moment or she might have ended up with an unwanted fiance. When it was obvious Ranko couldn't marry the man's daughter he left angrily saying the Saotome clan would pay for this slight of honor. Nabiki and Ranko immediately filed the paperwork to remove Genma from the clan registry right after that. A day later the calls started. The first few were from fiances looking for either Ranko or Ranma. Soon there were calls from food vendors and restaurant owners looking to collect on IOU's left by Genma during the course of Ranko's training. Some were small enough that Ranko simply paid them off. A few were dissuaded by the fact Genma was not a Saotome any longer but a couple were holding out, talking about lawsuits. Ranko left things in Nabiki's capable hands and paid her a hefty consultation fee, more than Nabiki quoted in fact.  
  
Ranko was angry, depressed, and scared. She was only sixteen and the head and sole survivor of her whole clan. She was so unnerved by the whole situation she couldn't concentrate easily on her skating training. Worse was the fact she had to skate as a guy and was still getting used the new body.  
  
Akane put a hand on Ranko's shoulder and pulled her into a supporting hug, "Don't worry, things will all work out. Let's just concentrate on the here and now. Tomorrow will come soon enough."  
  
Ranko nodded, "Do you think I can sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that, as long as you two behave yourselves." Kimiko said coming into the hallway.  
  
Both girls blushed, "Of course mom." Akane said, "We're still following your advice and we haven't done more than kissed since that night."  
  
Kimiko just nodded and went to fix dinner.  
  
Later, Ranko sat in the dojo staring at the katana in front of her. She had started out trying to meditate but events of the last couple of days kept interrupting her train of thought. She contemplated the sword. Her father had taught her many weapon styles over the years, if nothing else than to be able to understand the weakness of the forms. He had been an excellent teacher if not a good father. Ranko was puzzled though, in all her training she had never learned the katana. He had never even mentioned it in their training sessions. Something about it bothered her. Why not the most basic of all Japanese weapons?  
  
Thinking back, Ranko remembered the photos of her mother she saved from the house. The sword was in almost every one. Was that her mother's chosen style? She wished she could remember more of her childhood before her trip. Her mother had to have been a martial artist. They were descended from Samurai the letter had said. That means there must have been a family style, one that focused on the katana. So why had Genma not taught her? Maybe she could find out when she confronted the man. She was determined to track him down and force him to take responsibility for his dishonorable actions after the skating match. She was so focused on the blade in front of her she didn't notice when Kimiko entered the dojo.  
  
"Ranko, it's time for dinner." She said gently.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure Auntie, I'll be right there." Ranko replied.  
  
Kimiko turned to leave when an idea struck Ranko.  
  
"Um, Auntie? Can I ask you something?" Ranko began hesitantly.  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
Ranko turned and bowed formally with her katana held out before her, "Would you please train me in the use of my family sword?"  
  
Kimiko smiled, Ranko was serious to be so formal, "I would be honored to train the head of the Saotome clan in the art of the Samurai."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranko and Akane had just barely made it to class on time. It had begun to rain and Ranko didn't have a chance to find any hot water so they decided 'Ranma' would be attending class for Ranko today.  
  
Ranko sat down and sighed, he was getting to the point that he didn't really mind the curse as much as he used to, especially with Akane's support. They'd even gone out on a date while he was in guy form and made out in the back of the theater during the movie. What bothered him was the lack of control he had over his life because of his uncertain gender. Once again he cursed his father and got out his books for the day's lecture. That was when he realized the grill and the guy standing behind it. He looked kind of familiar and Ranko's mind worked overtime trying to place the face with a name.  
  
The problem was solved when the teacher introduced the student, "Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student, Ukyou Kuonji. He's an okinamiyaki chef from Osaka."  
  
Ranko's brow furrowed then his face lit up in surprise, "Ucchan! Akane, that's my best friend Ucchan from when we were kids."  
  
Ukyou was surprised. The was hardly the reaction expected. Spatula's flew across the grill with practiced ease. The quickly finished okinamiyaki flew out towards Ranko who caught in one handed and ate it quickly as only a Saotome could.  
  
"Yup, That's Ucchan's okinamiyaki all right. She was the best okinamiyaki chef in all of Japan. Why she'd make me..." Ranko trailed off suddenly all the color draining from his face. "Oh no. Ukyou, you didn't go to Jusenkyou did you?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about! I'm here for revenge Saotome! I've been through hell since you abandoned me!" The chef cried out pulling throwing spatulas from the bandoleer.  
  
Ranko dodged the thrown blades with ease. Something was definitely wrong, Ukyou was his best friend. Somehow Ranko knew her father was to blame for this.  
  
"Calm down Ucchan, let's talk about this."  
  
"The time for talking passed when you and your father abandoned me!"  
  
Ranko leapt for the door hoping Ukyou would follow. He needed to find some hot water and calm Ukyou down enough to find out exactly what her father had done to her friend.  
  
They eventually made their way to the field outside the school. Ukyou was slashing with her large spatula while Ranko deftly avoided her swipes. "Damn it Ucchan let's talk about this! Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Stand still... eh... and take... huf... your punishment!" Ukyou was beginning to wear out, not surprising considering the weight of the weapon she was holding.  
  
"What did my father do to you Ucchan?" Ranko caught the weapon and held it immobile.  
  
"Argh! Let go and stop calling me Ucchan! You lost that right when you and your father ran out in the night and left me behind!"  
  
"We were supposed to take you with us? Why?" Ranko asked confused.  
  
"If you didn't want to get married to me then why did you say we could be together forever?" Ukyou wrenched her spatula from Ranko's grasp and narrowed her eyes at the currently black haired boy.  
  
"Ukyou, we were six, that's the kind of things kids say... wait a minute, did you say married? We couldn't get married, we're both girls." Ranko said quickly.  
  
A few students who had gathered to watch the fight started whispering furiously to each other at 'Ranma's' proclamation of womanhood. Akane who had managed to catch up to her significant other groaned at Ranko's slip of the tongue.  
  
Ukyou's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Ranko again, now that she knew what to look for she realized Ranko held himself all wrong. She had been pretending to be a boy for ten years after all and knew the tell-tell signs of someone pretending to be the opposite gender. Ranko held her hips and shoulders as if she were used to a different figure. Her speech had been more feminine although it was still rough from being raised by Genma for all those years. Something told Ukyou that Ranko was telling the truth. She suddenly lashed out with her spatula ripping Ranko's shirt open to reveal a very tight tank top, it might have been a sports bra if Ranko had been a girl which Ukyou could see she wasn't.  
  
"Liar!" Ukyou screamed, "I'll never forgive you Ranma! Because of you I lost my womanhood!" That comment of course brought up even more whispers from the gathering students. Ukyou renewed her attacks on Ranko with even more ferocity than before.  
  
Ranko knew it was getting to crowded and she would have to show Ukyou proof to snap her out of her rage anyway. "All right. I'll prove it Ukyou. Follow me!" He took off running.  
  
"Come back here and let me kill you like a man!" Ukyou ran off after Ranko.  
  
Ranko had ran back into the now deserted school and headed straight for the girl's shower room. Ukyou was not far behind from the sounds of destruction. Ranko ran into the showers and turned the water on, quickly adjusting the water temperature. She felt the change come over her as Ukyou bashed in the door and stalked towards the wet redhead. Ukyou looked around, "Where are you Ranma? You can't hide from me!"  
  
"I'm right here Ukyou, and it's Ranko not Ranma." the short girl said miserably.  
  
Ukyou looked the girl over, there was a certain resemblance and the clothes were the same. Even the shirt was ripped the same way although the sports bra underneath was now fulfilling it's primary function.  
  
"S-Saotome? Is it really you?" Ukyou asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Can we sit down and talk now?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And that's how I got cursed." Ranko finished her tale to Ukyou. Akane had come in halfway through and had sat protectively near Ranko. She supplied information and expanded when she felt Ranko wasn't being thorough enough.  
  
Ukyou grabbed a bucket of cold water from nearby and poured it over Ranko, she then repeated the action with the hot water.  
  
"So what are you? A boy or a girl?" Ukyou demanded, a little of her anger returning.  
  
"I was born a girl. I think and feel like a girl even when I'm in a boy's body. I'm sorry my father did this to you Ukyou. Not that it helps you feel any better but you're not the first one he's engaged me to. Heck, the reason I was cursed was so he could marry me to Akane here." Ranko said sadly.  
  
The anger left Ukyou with a sigh, "Ten years... ten years I've trained and trained. Forsaking my femininity and focusing on avenging myself on the two people who abandoned me only to find out the guy I fell in love with wasn't a guy at all." She bowed her head and shook it sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, father always made me dress as a boy. I can see how you could make that kind of mistake as a kid. I thought you were a boy at first until I overheard you and your father talking. I know it's not much but could we be friends again? I don't have many and with my father gone I have no family left."  
  
"Your mother?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"I'm sorry. Of course I'll be your friend. It'll be just like the old days eh Ran-chan?" Ukyou broke into a smile.  
  
"Thanks Ucchan. Besides, I'm sure you want to be around to help me make my father face up to his past responsibilities."  
  
Ukyou's smile took on a mean edge, "You got that right sugar."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's great! You're doing much better today." Akane clapped happily.  
  
Ranko was moving about the ice slowly but steadily, none of the shakiness from her first day was apparent. Ukyou skated up behind her dressed in boy's clothes still.  
  
"You say you've never skated before last week?" Ukyou asked astonished.  
  
Ranko nodded, "This is my third time on the ice. I'm feeling pretty good today. It's nice to finally do something that doesn't automatically involve martial arts. Although I would rather skate in my girl form."  
  
Akane shook her head, "You need to get used to that body for the day after tomorrow. I know how much you want to beat that jerk. I wouldn't mind seeing him or his overly cutesy partner roughed up myself." She cracked her knuckles for effect.  
  
"You're such a tomboy Akane." Ranko teased, "But you're my tomboy." He skated over and kissed her on the lips quickly before she could react to the tomboy crack.  
  
"Like you're one to call anyone a tomboy." Akane wrapped her arms around Ranko and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the nose.  
  
Ukyou lost her footing and landed on her backside. She had felt there was something different about Ranko and Akane's friendship but she hadn't expected that.  
  
Ranko realized Ukyou was staring and blushed, quickly releasing Akane he turned to help his childhood friend up.  
  
Ukyou took the hand hesitantly, "Uh, Ran-chan, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Blushing even more Ranko stammered out a reply, "Well, you see, that is... it's kinda complicated. Akane and I kinda have this thing but otherwise I'm not interested in women. So don't think I'm gonna hit on you or anything." She finished quickly.  
  
"Maybe you can explain it later. Trouble's coming." Ukyou replied.  
  
Indeed, Mikado Sanzenin and his partner were on the ice and heading in their direction. Azusa was wearing a cute frilly skating leotard and Ranko wondered briefly if she shopped at the same place Kodachi Kuno did.  
  
"So I see you are attempting to train for our match this Sunday. Futile I assure you for we are the undefeated Golden Pair, martial arts skaters extraordinaire. Now clear the rink, it is time for our practice." Sanzenin proclaimed.  
  
"This is martial arts skating? Oh hell, Akane, if it has martial arts in it we can't lose!" Ranko said as Ukyou led her towards the edge of the rink.  
  
Akane nodded slowly, not as confident as Ranko appeared. She was more interested in why there were about a hundred guys pouring out onto the ice wearing hockey gear. They slowly surrounded the Golden Pair while one stood off to the side with a stop watch.  
  
"And now for the assault of a hundred foes!" Mikado announced loudly.  
  
Ukyou watched dumbfounded as all one hundred hockey players swarmed the skating duo. Her jaw dropped slightly as she realized they were actually beating the mob attacking them. That's when she noticed the looks of indifference and boredom on Ranko and Akane's faces.  
  
"Nine point six seconds!" The goalie with the stopwatch proclaimed as the last antagonist fell.  
  
"Hmmph, two point four seconds slower than your best time against the Furinkan Hentai Squad Akane." Ranko observed.  
  
"What are they trying to prove anyway? None of those hockey players were martial artists." Akane snorted.  
  
Ukyou collected herself enough to avoid looking like an idiot.  
  
"Are you trying to make us look foolish?" Mikado snorted skating up to the trio.  
  
"Nah, you're doing a fine enough job without my help." Ranko responded.  
  
Sanzenin flipped a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, sure that the gesture would make him look dashing, "I see you are quite free with your tongue. How about a slight wager to increase the stakes?"  
  
Ranko held back a bitter comment to see what the tall skater had in mind, "You can't have Akane."  
  
"No need to fear. I already plan to steal her lips during our match." He smirked, "I have heard you have a sister. If I win, she goes out on a date with me."  
  
Ranko blanched at the thought of dating the walking ego but an idea occurred to him, "All right, but if I win, you must publicly apologize to me and my fiancé as well as every single woman you've ever kissed. Otherwise no deal."  
  
Mikado frowned for a moment, "Very well Saotome, we will meet on the ice in two days. I expect your sister to be ready by eight that night, and don't expect her home anytime soon." He grinned perversely.  
  
Ranko shuddered as Mikodo and Asuza left the rink.  
  
"Why did you do that Ranko?" Akane asked angrily.  
  
Ranko held her hands and looked into her eyes, "It was something I felt had to be done in the name of all women out there who have been degraded because of people like him. Don't worry, we have this contest in the bag."  
  
"I hope so Ranko, I hope so."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Six 


End file.
